Matchmaker Taylor
by Brenda1257
Summary: Joss Carter's son Taylor can see that his Mom and Reese are attracted to each other, but won't admit it. He figures that they just need a little push in the right direction and he's just the man to do the job!
1. Chapter 1 Confrontation

Taylor sat across from his mother as they enjoyed their breakfast he had prepared.

He had surprised her by getting up early and cooked it before she had to report to work. He needed to soften her up a bit, to feel her out. They needed to have a talk.

"So this is a surprise" Joss smirked at her son. "What do you want? Money? How much?"

"I don't need any money" Taylor said grinning at his mother.

"Well you must want something" Joss replied suspiciously biting into a piece of bacon. "You're up an hour early with breakfast all hot and waiting for me. Something's up."

"Well I just wanted to have breakfast and to talk to you" Taylor admitted. "I've had something on my mind and we need to talk."

"About what" Joss asked sipping her juice.

"Will you be honest with me and answer my question?" Taylor challenged. "I just want the truth."

"Of course I'll tell you the truth, Taylor" she replied. "What's on your mind?"

"What's up with you and Mr. Badass?"

"Who? Reese?" she asked surprised. "Why do you ask that? Nothing's up."

"You don't date" Taylor replied. "You don't go out…and you seem to light up when he's in the room. I've never seen you so...relaxed with any man before, Mom."

"Taylor, I work a lot. You know that" Joss replied. "I know John checks on you and plays basketball with you and got you into those self defense classes-"

"Mom! Do you like him?" Taylor asked interrupting her.

"Huh? Yeah. He's my friend. Nothing more than that, Taylor" she insisted finishing off her breakfast.

"He has the hots for you" Taylor insisted. "He wants more than friendship."

Joss laughed in disbelief. "No he doesn't. Like I said, he's a friend."

"To you he's a friend, but I don't think he feels that way" Taylor insisted.

Joss' brow knitted in confusion. " Why are you saying this? Did he say something?"

"Of course not" Taylor replied. "He'd deny it anyway, but I can tell. It's a guy thing."

"Oh really?" his mother chuckled. "A guy thing, huh?"

"Yeah. I see how he looks at you when you don't know he's looking…sorta predatory like."

"He's just looking out for me, Taylor" she explained patiently. "It's nothing more."

Taylor gave her a look of disbelief. "You're in denial, Mom"

"Look, it's time for you to go to school." She said standing, not wanting to hear anymore. "Thanks for breakfast, but I have to go."

Taylor reached across the table and grabbed her hand. She looked down at him holding her wrist and then looked back up at her son.

"Mom, I know what I'm talking about. He likes you…and I just want you to know that I'm OK if you like him too."

"Well thank you for your permission, Daddy" she smirked putting on her jacket. "Just give your schoolwork as much attention as you do to my love life, OK buster?"

"Sure, Mom" he said as she kissed his cheek.

Taylor thought about his conversation with his mother on and off for the rest of the day. She really was in denial about Reese. He missed having a father and at first he had been a bit suspicious about Reese. However, Taylor took to him and enjoyed the time they spent together. Reese was always around when he needed him. He liked the self defense classes he had convinced his mother to let him attend, and Taylor enjoyed the time Reese spent with him, though it was sporadic.

A protective urge had come over him when he had first caught Reese looking hungrily at his mother. He watched their interaction closely. His mother didn't appear to have a clue about Reese's true feelings and he had then decided to talk to her. Her conversation over breakfast had confirmed his suspicions.

He had a basketball game after school that he knew his mother most likely would not be able to attend. He hoped Reese would show up and then he'd talk to him.

Taylor was disappointed as he looked out into the crowd trying to spot Reese. He didn't see him and figured that he hadn't been able to make it. It was a close game, but his team won by two points. He quickly showered and changed and walked out planning to catch the bus home. He was surprised to see Reese leaning up against a black SUV.

"Good game" he smirked at Taylor. "However you did miss that free throw"

"Don't remind me" Taylor replied making a face.

"I think we need a bit more practice on the court" Reese suggested bouncing the ball he had in his hand.

"Not now. I'm tired" Taylor protested getting into the vehicle.

"Don't be a wimp." Reese chuckled. "It'll be a quick game."

Taylor groaned, but allowed Reese to lead him to a nearby court. They played for thirty minutes and Reese was easily beating him.

"I told you that I was tired" Taylor complained after Reese had dunked on him. hard.

Reese threw a towel at him and sat on the bench and watched as Taylor plopped down beside him.

Reese handed him a bottle of water and watched as Taylor quickly downed it.

"Mom is supposed to be home tonight" Taylor said casually. "She fixed a crockpot of stew. It probably has the whole house smelling good."

"That's nice" Reese said as they headed back to the SUV.

"You're welcome to join us" Taylor said grinning.

"I don't know…" Reese started.

"Oh, c'mon. You know she won't mind" Taylor insisted. "Besides, I'm inviting you."

"OK then" Reese said grinning.

Secretly Taylor was pleased. He felt that his mother worked much too much and she needed someone in her life. After all, he'd be going to college soon and then she'd be alone. He knew that he wouldn't have to worry about her with Reese around. They both were attracted to each other, he could tell. He just had to give each of them a little push in the right direction.

"Thanks for the ride" Taylor said climbing out of the truck. "Are you coming in or are you coming back later."

Reese studied him a moment. "Why? What's up."

"I wanted to talk to you before Mom gets home" he said honestly looking Reese in the eye.

"Sure" he said following him into the apartment. Reese watched as Taylor sat down his bag and followed him into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink" he asked Reese as he opened the fridge.

"No. What's on your mind Taylor" Reese asked getting to the point. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What if you really liked this girl" Taylor began slowly "But she didn't have a clue. I mean…you didn't know if she was really interested in you like that and the two of you are friends so you don't want to mess it up."

"Well the only way to find out is to test the waters." Reese replied. "If you really like her, tell her your feelings and then reassure her that if she doesn't return those feelings that you will still be there for her as her friend."

"What if she has a kid" Taylor ventured. "Would you want to be with a woman with a kid?"

Reese sighed. "You're too young to be a father, Taylor."

"I know that!" he snapped. "It's not about that. I mean…the kid's father is dead, but his family does a lot for the kid and so does hers. She's not looking for a father for her son. I know that. I think that's why she really doesn't want a boyfriend anyway."

"Well maybe you ought to stick to being her friend" Reese replied. "If something is going to happen, Taylor, it'll happen. Believe me."

Taylor smirked at him. "Do you really believe that?"

"I do" Reese said nodding. "If the chemistry is there, neither of you will be able to deny it."

"OK" he said grinning from ear to ear. "Have you ever wanted kids, Reese?"

Reese was totally taken aback. Taylor was still looking at him and grinning as if there had been a joke told and he was left out of the loop.

"Yeah, at one time I did" he replied walking over to him. "However in my line of work, I don't see that in my future."

"You never know" Taylor said still grinning at him.

Just then Joss came in the front door. She walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Reese.

"Hi"

"Hi" Reese and Taylor replied in unison.

"I stirred the stew in the crock pot" Taylor replied. "Reese brought me home from the game. I invited him to dinner, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not" Joss replied smiling at Reese. She looked at her son. "Did you do your homework?"

"I've done most of it" he replied. "I just have one little thing left to do."

"Well get it done" Joss said washing her hands. "I'll make some cornbread and by the time that's done, dinner will be ready. How was your game?"

"We won" Taylor replied proudly. He turned and headed out the kitchen. "I'll go and get the last of my work done. Call me when dinner's ready."

Joss eyes followed her son as he left the room and wondered if he was up to something. She looked at Reese who was watching her. She stripped off her gun and belt and quickly put on an apron hanging behind the door. John was surprised that she owned an apron. It was a side of her he'd never seen.

"I hope you don't mind the invite" he said smiling.

"Not at all" Joss replied taking the cornmeal out of the cabinet.

She felt a little nervous thinking about the conversation she and Taylor had that morning. Could Reese really be attracted to HER? Was her son imagining things? She gave Reese who was watching her, a sidelong glance.

"A penny for your thoughts" he said watching her make the cornbread.

She smiled at him. "No number from Finch today?"

"No…but most likely I'll have one tomorrow" he replied sitting down at the kitchen table. "Thanks again for having me for dinner."

"Oh, it was all Taylor's idea" Joss chuckled. "He seems to have some ridiculous notion about us."

Reese raised an eyebrow. "What kind of notion?"

Joss laughed nervously. "He thinks you have the hots for me or something…totally absurd!" She laughed again concentrating on pouring the batter into the pan, not looking at him.

John didn't say anything and she didn't want to look at him, but couldn't help herself.

His mouth was in a grim line. "That's really funny to you, huh?"

"I mean, really John" she said nervously adjusting the oven's temperature. "You and I are just friends. You're not attracted to a woman like me!"

John stared at her. He could tell that the conversation was making her uncomfortable, but he wasn't willing to let it drop.

"Don't you really mean that you'd never want a man like me?" he asked his voice tense.

"What?" she asked wondering why he appeared to be upset.

"I mean, what would a good cop like you want with a degenerate like me? What would you want with a killer, a man that has nothing to offer you, right?"

Joss was stunned at the bitterness she heard in his voice.

"That's not what I meant at all!" she said defensively. "I mean…I'm no beauty. I'm not thin by a long shot. You'd most likely want some thin blond with big boobs."

John walked over and invaded her personal space. He brought his face close to hers. "How would you know what I wanted if you hadn't asked?"

Joss felt as if her heart was beating out of her chest. He was so damn handsome and she'd never let her thoughts wander in that direction before. It had been years since she'd had a man, felt a man's weight on top of her as he made love to her, felt a man's intimate touch. She brought her thoughts back to the present. She wasn't going there. What was he trying to say?

"John…I…I…just thought…"

"You don't have to lie to me, Joss. You don't have to say that shit about yourself not being beautiful and that you're fat just because you're not attracted to me."

"I know I'm not fat" She said walking away from him. "I'm just saying that most white guys like skinny women. White men aren't attracted to black women. I've heard that all my life. If they want you…then it's just for a quick roll in the hay…nothing serious." She knew that she was hitting a nerve, but she couldn't allow the conversation to head it the direction it was headed. She was deliberately trying to piss him off and as she took in his expression, she could tell it was working.

"You seem to know an awful lot about what white men want" he replied mockingly. "Have you ever taken the time to ask one what he liked? So tell me, Jocelyn, what about all the fat white women out there? Is there no hope for them?"

Joss sighed. "I don't really see the point of this conversation. You're not attracted to me like that. If I spoke out of turn, I apologize. I'm just saying what I know."

"So white guys….they don't think black women…African American are attractive…is that what you're saying?" He continued. "Or could it be that black women are afraid that our penises aren't large enough to accommodate the large hole of the black woman?"

"Now you're being insulting" she snapped angrily.

"And you're not? You don't think I was insulted by the racist remark you just made."

"I am not a racist!" Joss protested.

"So it never occurred to you that maybe some man other than a black man would find you attractive?" he asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Well if they're light and look like Halle Berry which I'm neither" she replied.

"I'm not attracted to Halle Berry" he said dryly bringing his face close to hers. "And it's not the size of a woman's breasts that turn me on."

Joss stared into his eyes and then quickly looked away. What was he trying to say? Surely he couldn't be….wouldn't be attracted to her? She licked her lips and the quickly pulled away from him. She didn't want to deal with this right now. Why did she even bring the subject up in the first place?

"Look, I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing" she said. "Let's drop this. The cornbread will be ready in a few minutes.

He stared at her a moment. "I just remember that I have somewhere I have to be. Thanks for the offer for dinner."

He turned and headed for the front door with Joss on his heels.

"Now just wait a damn minute" she said grabbing his arm. "I said I was sorry, alright. Why are we fighting anyway?"

He turned and looked at her. "Maybe you need to open your eyes Detective. It's not 1950 anymore."

"John-"

"I've got to go" he insisted. He needed to get out of there.

"Not until you answer my question" she insisted. "Why are you upset?"

"I don't like being pegged and categorized. I am a man who has his own tastes and they don't fit any of your preconceived notions, Carter. Your son is wise beyond his years. It's his mother that is blind as a bat!"

With that he opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him.

Joss didn't know what to think. She didn't hear from Reese for the next week and she knew that he was mad at her. Could what Taylor said be true? Could he really be attracted to her? It was bad enough that she had to lie to Taylor and tell him that John had been called away, and she wondered if he'd avoid her son like he was avoiding her.

She missed him though she didn't want to admit it. A relationship with John would be complicated. She didn't want Taylor getting more attached to him than he already was. Yes, he was a fine male specimen and she had to admit to herself that she was a little bit intimidated. It had been a long time since she'd had sex...not since her husband's death. She wasn't a young girl anymore and she had her own sexual hangups to deal with. There had only been her husband and while she'd enjoyed sex, she'd never had a mind blowing orgasm that she'd always heard about. Both of them had been young and inexperienced when they met. Then they were both in the military and were away from each other a lot. Joss knew that she had problems with intimacy and she didn't see John as a patient man in the bedroom. No, she was not going to get involved with him. Maybe him keeping is distance was for the best.

((***))

Taylor knew something was up when he had come downstairs that night and found Reese gone. His mother had told him that Reese was called away, but his gut told him that something had happened between the two of them.

He hadn't seen Reese since the day he invited him to dinner, but he had a game that day and he hoped that he would show up.

After the game Taylor walked out of the gym, but didn't see Reese waiting for him as he had hoped. He tried to hide his disappointment as he headed to the bus stop.

"Hey Carter!" Sean Norville yelled from the Lexus he was driving. "It must suck to be you, huh?"

Taylor didn't say anything, but continued to walk. Norville was the biggest asshole in the school. Both his parents were lawyers and he never stopped bragging about all the things he possessed. He enjoyed needling Taylor.

"Taylor Carter….what's up with a name like that? What mother would give her son two last names?" Sean yelled from the car. "You're a loser, Carter."

Taylor still didn't reply. He glanced at the car and noticed that Sean had Harmony Wills riding with him. No wonder he was showing off. Harmony was the most popular girl at school. She was tall like a model…in fact she most likely could be a model if she wanted to.

"Sean, that's enough" Harmony said grinning at Taylor. "Don't be such a jerk!"

"What the hell are you grinning at his ugly ass for?" Sean snapped. "I'm your man, remember?"

"I was just being polite" Harmon replied.

Taylor was glad when he reached the bus stop and looked at his watch. The bus was due to arrive any minute. Sean pulled up to the curb and got out.

"Carter, I don't appreciate you oogling my girl" Sean said trying to pick a fight.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Taylor snapped angrily. "Just get in your car and leave me alone."

"You're a broke cop's kid. Don't even think about looking at Harmony. She's not even on your level!"

"And you're an asshole" Taylore snapped back. "Get out of my face!"

Before Sean could reply, Reese stepped out of no where and stood between them.

"Is there a problem, boys?"

Sean looked at Reese. "What's it to you, old man? This is a private conversation!"

"Sean, come on. I need to get home" Harmony said from the car.

Reese looked at Harmony and then back at Sean. "I think you need to take the little lady's advice, Sean.. There's no need to bite off more than you can chew now is it?"

"Who are you, a cop?" Sean snapped. "My parents are lawyers-"

"I'm well aware of who your parents are" Reese said dryly. "Your dad's fucking his secretary and your mother is an alcoholic. You must be proud."

Sean gasped and turned red. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh I know all about you" Reese said quietly. "Give your mother a hello for me, will you?"

Sean sized up Reese and decided not to do anything foolish and got back in the car and quickly pulled off.

"Where'd you come from?" Taylor asked.

"I'm parked around the corner. Sorry I'm late" Reese said walking off towards the car.

Taylor followed him and got in. "What's up between you and my Mom?"

"Nothing is up" John replied.

"You two have a fight or something?"

"Or something" John replied. "What did you tell your mother…that I had the hots for her…I believe that's how she put it."

"Well…you do" Taylor said grinning.

"And you reached this conclusion because…"

"Because you do." Taylor insisted. "She likes you too…a lot. I can tell."

Reese laughed. "So…you are cupid, boy?"

"Maybe. She likes you and you like her so what's the problem?"

"Your mother doesn't like me like that" Reese replied coolly.

"Yes she does…she's just fighting it." Taylor insisted. "You're such a badass. You can convince her if you wanted to."

"Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm not interested in her that way and you're overstepping your bounds, Taylor." He said looking out of the window.

"You like her. I can tell."

"I like her" Reese agreed. "We're friends."

"I mean…you like her like a man likes a woman…not a woman friend…but a woman"

"And you don't have a problem with that" Reese asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nope. Mom works all the time. I don't think she's ever dated since Dad died. I'm going away to college soon and she'll be alone." Taylor insisted.

"Your mother is a big girl" Reese replied. "She can take care of herself."

"I know that" Taylor snapped. "But she needs companionship and I see how she looks at you."

"And how is that?" Reese said pulling up to the apartment.

"Like you look at her when you don't think she's looking" Taylor snickered.

Reese parked the car and Taylor got out. "I guess I can't convince you to come in, huh?"

"Nope"

Taylor sighed. "Both of you are just stubborn. Why don't you just go with the inevitable?"

"You're way out of line, young man" Reese said looking at the grinning teen.

"Am I?" Taylor asked. "Both of you are wimps and afraid."

"I'm not afraid" Reese insisted.

Taylor smirked. "Yeah right. Well we'll see, won't we?"

Reese was irritated at the boy's words. He wasn't afraid! She was the one that said that men like him didn't date women like her!

The truth was that it would be best if they didn't make any type of connection and remained friends. A relationship would be much too complicated. Taylor was just a kid. What did he know?

He quickly pulled off from the curb and drove down the street, Taylor's words still ringing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2 Pursuit

Reese was consumed with the latest case . Two numbers had come up and they were twins. Brother and sister appeared to have normal lives, but that's the way it appeared a lot of times.

Finch had sent him out to snoop around in both of their lives and it surprised him that a brother and sister both being thirty still lived together.

Reese looked around the house that they shared together. There were a lot of pictures of the two of them…a lot and he raised an eyebrow in concern. He wondered what kind of relationship they really had.

The brother Michael Fredericks ran the family auto parts business. The sister while she had a stake in the family business was an accountant. It appeared to be a cozy relationship and Reese wondered who would want the two of them dead.

He went by the auto parts store that Michael Fredericks owned, though he knew that Michael was out of town on a business trip. Michaela was there in his place. Reese ran his eyes over her. She was a beautiful woman, he had to admit. She was tall with long strawberry blond hair. She wore her glasses down on her nose and was apparently checking the stock when he walked into the store.

"May I help you?" the young man behind the counter asked when he walked in.

"I was looking for Michael" Reese said looking around.

"Mr. Fredericks is out of town." The young man said. "However Ms. Fredericks, his sister is here"

Hearing her name, Michaela turned and smiled and walked over to Reese. "Can I help you?"

"No…I just stopped in to say hi to Michael. I'm sorry I missed him" he turned and headed out the door. Michaela didn't disappoint and quickly stopped him.

"Wait. " Reese turned and looked at her. "I know all of Michael's friends. I don't remember you."

Just then a man wearing a long black trench coat walked into the store. He spotted Michaela immediately and walked between her and John.

"Micki, we need to talk" the man said staring at her.

"Not now, James. Can't you see that I'm busy" she insisted.

The man turned and looked at Reese. "Do you mind? This is a private conversation."

His threatening manner didn't intimidate Reese at all. He looked at Michaela and could see that she was scared of this man whoever he was.

"The lady is working. If this is a personal matter, perhaps you should come back later" Reese suggested grinning menacingly.

"James, please. I'm busy. We'll talk later" Michaela pleaded. "It's over. Why can't you accept it?"

"Don't think that I don't know what's really going on" James replied threateningly. The boy behind the counter picked up the phone to call the police and James quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"I don't think so" he snapped tossing the phone on the floor.

Reese couldn't hold back any longer. He quickly decked James with a quick punch to the jaw. He then tossed him out of the door onto the sidewalk.

James got up and assessed the situation and rather than go back in and fight Reese, he turned on his heel and left.

Reese turned to Michaela who breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. He can be quite demanding at times." Her hands were shaking and she leaned against the counter. Reese looked at the young man behind the counter who was taking everything in.

"Do you have somewhere that she can sit down for a minute?" he asked. The young man pointed to a door and Reese led Michaela to the back room that had a small table with a vending machine and a coffee maker.

"I don't know how you know my brother" Michaela was saying. "But I thank you."

"What's his problem?" Reese asked. "Why is he after you?"

"He was my boyfriend. He's just so jealous. He swears something must be going on between me and my brother. " She sighed. "Can you believe that? He's crazy. Michael tried to warn me that James was way to possessive and controlling."

"Look, you and your brother are in danger. You need to be careful. Can you call him and check on him and make sure he's OK?" Reese asked.

"He should be back from Florida this afternoon. I have to pick him up at the airport." Michaela replied. "Who are you and how do you know my brother?"

"Let's just say that I know things and I know that you and your brother's lives are in danger. I have a feeling that your friend James may be behind it." Reese speculated.

Reese stuck with Michaela for the rest of the day and went with her to the airport to pick up her twin. When they arrived, he saw James lurking in the airport and told Michaela to notify security. Finch had told him that he'd gone to James apartment and found hundreds of pictures taken of Michaela and her brother together. Obviously the man was obsessed and planned to kill them both.

Michaela filled her brother in on what was happening as they left the airport. She looked around for Reese, but he had disappeared. She hurried out with Michael and called a cab.

In the meantime Reese followed James after security had released him, finding no reason to hold or question him.

James returned to his apartment and was only there for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. He opened it only to have Reese barge in and grab him by the collar.

"You!" he said recognizing Reese from the store.

"I have a message from Michaela" Reese hissed. "Stay away from her if you value your life."

"But I love her. It's that brother of hers. He doesn't want her to have anybody!" James insisted. "He's obsessed with her…his own sister!"

"It's you she's afraid of" Reese insisted smacking him hard.

"Heed my warning. Stay away…or else!" He then quickly exited the apartment.

"Mr. Reese" It was Finch.

"Yeah, Finch"

"It appears that our Mr. James Jackson is a busy man. He's recently purchased several firearms. I've done some checking and it appears that just last week he rather loudly accused the Fredericks of having an incestuous affair. He caused quite a stir in the restaurant it seems."

"I can imagine" Reese replied dryly.

"Any truth to his claim?" Finch inquired.

"Not as far as I can tell" Reese sighed. "The sister seemed to really be into this asshole! I'm on my way over there now."

Reese returned to the Fredericks apartment and found Michael and Michaela eating dinner.

"Did you talk to James?" Michaela asked.

"I did." Reese said eying her brother. "Any truth to his claim?"

"Of course not!" Michael said obviously disgusted. "He's sick. Micki has had other boyfriends and I haven't had a problem with them. He's crazy."

"It is unusual for a brother and sister to still be living together as old as you two are" Reese pointed out.

"We're not breaking any laws" Micki insisted. "My brother and I are very close. That doesn't mean that we're having sex! James is crazy. Besides Michael is gay."

"Not that it's any of yor business" Michael replied.

"Does James know?" Reese asked.

"Why do I owe him any explanation?" Micki snapped. "I told him that I love my brother. He's all the family I have left and he should have accepted my word. Instead he's concocted this asinine story of incest, embarrassing and confronting us in public…humiliating us. That's unforgivable! I broke it off! I'm done with him."

"Well hopefully he'll stay away" Reese replied.

"Mr. Reese" It was Finch.

"Excuse me" he said and stepped out of the apartment.

"What's up, Finch"

"It appears that our Mr. James has left his apartment with one of the firearms he's purchased. I think you need to alert the authorities.

Reese disconnected the call and his mind wandered to Carter. He quickly called her glad that he had a reason to hear her voice.

"Hello John"

"Hey." He said trying to control the lump in his throat. He quickly filled her in on the latest case. "Do you think that you can get a black and white over here in case he shows up. I'm about to exit. I'm sure he's on his way over here to confront the Fredericks."

"Sure" Carter replied.

John hesistated. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, John" she replied.

There was silence on the phone for a few moments.

"We need to talk" John said finally. "I realized after I left you that night that you said those things to deliberately piss me off and push me away. I need to know why?"

"I believe that I should hang up now" Finch was saying. Damn! He'd forgotten about Finch for the moment. "The police will be there in seven minutes, Mr. Reese. You need to leave. Let the Fredericks know that the cops are on their way."

"Will do" Reese replied.

"I'll keep an eye on the Fredericks and keep you posted Mr. Reese. You and Detective Carter can get together and iron out whatever differences you two are dealing with."

"Meet me at the coffee shop in ten minutes" Reese said and hung up the phone before she could protest.

Carter arrived at the Coffee shop before Reese got there. She saw him as soon as he came in the door. He was dressed in his dark suit and he walked purposely to her table. She hadn't expected him to call and was surprised to hear from him after he had been avoiding her. She had been out with friends and now he looked at her questioning in the tight black dress she wore.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked eying her outfit.

"I was out with friends" she replied coolly.

Reese felt a nerve tick in his jaw. The low cut dress showed a hint of cleavage. He'd never seen her more beautiful or sexy and wondered if she'd been out with a man. The thought of another man putting his hands on her caused a pain in his gut.

"Let's go" he said standing in front of her.

"What?" she asked as he pulled her to her feet. "I thought we were going to talk here."

"Not private enough" Reese replied pulling her out of the coffee shop and leading her to the black SUV that Finch had given him.

She got in and he quickly came around the other side and pulled off.

"You'll have to bring me back for my car" Carter pointed out.

"Fine"

They didn't speak again until he parked in front of a warehouse and quickly got out and opened the passenger door.

"Come"

Carter obeyed, though she didn't know why. "Where are we, John"

"You'll see" was all that he would say to her.

He unchained a back door and pulled her through. He then quickly locked it and led her to a nearby elevator. They rode up several floors and then there was another door. Carter watched as he pulled out another key and opened the door.

The room was massive and was simply furnished. The glass windows overlooked the city and she walked over to them and looked out.

"Where are we?" she asked turning to him.

Johns eyes ran over her. She was stunning in that dress that clung to her curves. Who had she been with? He looked at her face, taking in everything.

"We're in my personal space." He relied. "This is one of the places Finch has provided for me."

Carter looked confused. "Why? Why have you brought me here, John?"

"To talk….to get a few things off my chest" he replied grabbing her hand and leading her to the nearby sofa. He sat in a chair across from her.

"You owe me an apology, Carter." He said smirking at her.

"I do? Why is that, John?" she said crossing her arms across her chest. He wished that she hadn't done that. It resulted in more cleavage for his viewing. He tried to keep his eyes on hers.

"What you said the other day really hurt me. That was pretty low. Later I realized you said it to make me mad and push me away. I want to know why?"

"John, I told you I was sorry-"

"Are you attracted to me Carter?" he asked, his voice hard. "Can you be honest with me and with yourself?"

"You're listening to Taylor? God, John. He's a teenager. Teenagers fantasize, you know."

"So it's all in his head, is that what you're telling me" he pressed.

Carter looked away. "It would never work, John."

"You haven't answered my question." He said leaning forward. "Tell me that we're just friends and you don't feel more for me and we'll drop this and go back to the way things were"

Carter's mouth was dry. Why had she told him what Taylor had said to her? She mentally kicked herself.

"I like you, John" she hedged.

"I know that." Reese replied. "I like you too, but contrary to what you said to me the other day, I am a white man and I do find you attractive…very attractive. I think of you as a friend and until Taylor started playing cupid, I didn't have any hope of anything more developing between us. Your son knows you well. He says that you're attracted to me also. Is it all in his head, Carter?"

Joss looked away, unable to meet his intense gaze.

"Just because there's attraction, does not mean we have to act on it" she replied. "There's a lot at stake here."

"Don't you think that I realize that? Just tell me the truth." John insisted.

Carter stared down at her hands and didn't reply right away. What could she say to him? How could she make him understand? He was a man of the world….he'd had all kinds of women, she was sure of that! He most likely wanted a woman who was more experienced than she was.

She hadn't noticed that John had slipped out of his chair onto the sofa beside her. He took her hands in his and she looked up at him.

"Look John…I don't think a relationship other than the one we already have would be wise" she said.

"What are you afraid of?" Reese asked. "Or is it that you don't think that I'm good enough for you. You were the one that brought up race. Are you not attracted to me, is that it?"

"That's not it" Carter insisted. "I'm sorry if you took my words that way-"

"That's what you said" he insisted.

"I was afraid" she said without thinking.

"Afraid of what? Me?" he asked surprised. "Joselyn Carter. You're not afraid of anything. You're the best damn cop I know. You'll take on Elias and all of his gang by yourself if he had to. What in the world could you be afraid of."

Joss looked up at him and he could see the hesitation in her eyes. "You John. You. I'm afraid of you."

Reese couldn't' hide the hurt that her words inflicted. Was she afraid of him because he was a killer, because of his past?

"Oh I get it. It's about what I've done-"

"No! That's not it" Carter said jumping up. "I'm…afraid of you…as a man. It's been a long, long time for me, Reese."

John was taken aback. She was afraid of him as a man? She wasn't some naïve school girl! What did she mean? He got up and walked over to her. He noticed that she was shaking a little even though her back was to him as she stared out the window.

"Josh, why?" he whispered turning her around to face him. "I'm just a man. You were married. I'm no different than any other man."

"It's been so long…" she said lowering her eyes. "Look John, I don't think it'll be that good between us…I mean…you'll be disappointed. I haven't had that much experience and I need time. I just think that we shouldn't cross that line-"

"Why should I be disappointed" he asked clearly confused.

"I'm not a sexual person…OK" she said looking away. "I mean-"

"Are you telling me that you don't like sex?" John asked surprised.

"I like it well enough" Carter replied obviously frustrated at not being able to articulate what she was feeling. "It's just that it's been a long time and I don't want to disappoint you. Just the thought of taking of my clothes for you scares me to death."

John stared at her in disbelief. Not Carter. She was surrounded by death everyday and she was afraid of having sex with him? Unbelievable. He pulled her into his arms.

"Look, let me ease your mind" John insisted. "I won't push you. You're going to have to come to me, Joss…and I'm confident enough in my abilities to know that you will come to me at the right time."

Joss looked at him in disbelief. "You don't know that. "

He smirked at her. "Oh, I'm sure about that. I've been watching you, Jocelyn Carter. You're a passionate woman and you don't even know it. I don't know what happened before, and I don't care. " He put his lips close to her ear. "But I know this…I want you. You're beautiful and sexy and this is one white man that likes what he sees."

"Oh" was all Joss could get out. He was in her personal space and she could smell the cologne he was wearing.

He pushed her back against the wall and kissed the side of her mouth and then nibbled on her earlobe. "Are you getting wet Joss?" he asked as his hands slid from her waist to cup her luscious ass.

"I…I don't get wet…much" she gasped as he squeezed her backside.

"Well I see I 'll have to work on that" he smirked. "I can't wait to taste your sweet nectar."

"I…I don't' do that" she stammered pulling away.

"Why not?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

Joss mouth was dry and her heart was beating fast. She needed to get out of there and quick.

"I think you need to take me back to my car" she said trying to keep her voice level.

Reese stared at her a moment before speaking.

"You're all woman standing here before me in that tempting black dress." He said finally. "All woman…but you're acting like a scared virgin. You're full of contradictions, Detective."

Carter ran her hands down the side of her dress and pulled on the hem. Why did she wear this dress to begin with? Taylor had been the one insisting that she buy it. Why oh why did she listen to a seventeen year old?

"I told you that it's been a long time" she said averting her eyes. "I doubt if you have the patience for me to work though a few things."

"I have patience"

"You're talking about doing that…you know oral things…I…I …don't think we should" she stammered remembering the humiliation of her husband's attempts.

"Your husband never wanted to taste what belonged to him?" he inquired pulling her back into his arms.

"I don't want to talk about him. " Carter sniffed. "He was a good man. We were good together…there were just some things we didn't do…I mean…we were apart a lot. We stuck to the basics."

"He was your first?"

"We were each other's firsts" she replied looking up at him. "I guess you think that's pretty pathetic, huh?"

"No. I gather you were both young and inexperienced. There's nothing wrong with that." John said softly. His voice reassured her. "You both were in the military…away from each other a lot…no time to learn the intimate details of each other's desires…and then Taylor came along."

Joss didn't reply, surprised at how accurate his assumptions were. Once Taylor came along, she could hardly remember them being intimate before she got the news of her husband's death.

John turned her face towards him and their eyes locked. "He's been dead a long time, Joss. It's been such a long time, I realize that and I won't rush you. I'm going to wait for you to come to me…all wet and ready. It's going to happen…and I can promise you that it'll be good."

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Joss said pulling away from him again.

"Oh, I don't" John said grabbing her hand and leading her to the door. He turned to her and gave her a hard look. He leaned down and put his lips close to her ear.

"I want that nectar, Carter. I want it flowing like a faucet. I want to drink deeply and you'll get to taste the sweetness for yourself when I kiss you."

Joss gasped and pulled away unable to hide her embarrassment at his words.

"I think we should go"

"Of course" Reese said laughing and quickly escorted her back to the elevator.

Joss couldn't sleep that night thinking about Reese's words. She didn't want to tell him that her husband hadn't really cared for oral sex. He'd tried it a couple of times because he wanted her to reciprocate. She could tell that he was struggling when he performed it as his displeasure was obvious to her. She had finally told him that she really didn't like it just to get him to stop trying. She now remembered the relief he'd shown on his face afterwards and it hurt her more than she cared to admit.

All sorts of things ran through her mind. She wondered if it would be different with Reese or would he also be repelled by her scent and taste like her husband had been. It was humiliating and embarrassing to think about. He seemed so sure of himself, the prick!

She wondered what he looked like without clothes and wondered how big he was_. OK Joss. That's enough. This man is driving you crazy!_

She sat up on the side of the bed and looked at the clock. It was three am. She had a long day in the morning, but she couldn't sleep and it was all because of him! She quickly dialed his number before she would lose her nerve.

"_Hello Carter_" John said on the other end_. "What's wrong?"_

"I can't sleep. All thanks to you" she accused as she lay back on the bed.

"_Me? I was sleeping just fine"_ he replied.

"I bet"

"_Are you touching yourself, Carter?" _

"_I don't do that!"_

"_Why not?"_

"Because" she said not able to think of another answer to give him.

"_You're a virgin, Carter. I see I'm going to have to go slow"_ he chuckled.

"I am NOT a virgin." She debated. "It's just be a while."

"_Can I blow the cobwebs away? I'm very good with my tongue"_ he teased.

"Can't you talk about anything else but that?" she snapped.

"**You called me…"** he reminded her _"Because you're all hot and bothered and can't sleep. Check yourself and see if that kitty is starting to weep a little."_

"Asshole" she spat.

"_Ah, so it is. That's good"_ he chuckled. _"Let me turn up the faucet a little. Do you shave, Carter? If you don't I mind. I bet those curls down there are so soft. I want to make you cum on my tongue so that all that nectar you've been hording will gush out on my waiting tongue."_

Joss gasped at his words. "I didn't cum often" she confessed. "So you have your work cut out for you."

"_Oh, I'm up to the task"_ he insisted. _"Touch it Carter. Is it wet?"_

"I'm not doing that." She insisted.

"_For me…touch it, Carter"_ he urged, his voice husky with desire.

Joss could hear the urgency in his voice.

"_Touch it, Carter. It won't bite. You'll sleep better, I'll guarantee it. Trust me"_

Joss groaned and slowly touched herself finding herself a little moist.

"_Is it wet?"_

"Just a little" she admitted.

"_Insert a finger"_ he instructed.

"No"

"_C'mon, Joss. Pretend it's my finger"_ he urged.

He heard a satisfied moan as her response.

"_That's it. Feels good, doesn't it baby. Now move it in and out slowly"_ he instructed.

Joss didn't know why she was doing what he was telling her. She had never masturbated before, but it _was something about his voice that was urging him on._

"_Are you getting wetter, Carter?"_

"Yes" she admitted.

"_Good"_ John said as he heard her breathing increase_. "Now touch you clit…gently. Make circular motions. That's my tongue on you..drawing circles, Joss. I want that sweet nectar. I want you wet and dripping for me"_

Her response was an affirmative moan.

"_John…"_

"_Yeah, Joss"_

"I don't cum"

"_Push that finger in further, Joss"_ he instructed. _"Now bend that finger like you're beckoning someone to come to you."_

"Oh…"

"_Yeah baby. Now pinch my clit. It's mine now, Joss"_

"_It's not happening"_ Joss said sounding frustrated. "I told you that I cant' cum. Somethings wrong with me."

"_Nothing's wrong with you"_ John reassured her. "_I want you to think about me on top of you…filling you with all that I have…in and out…fast and slow."_

"Oh god" Joss gasped as she moved her fingers as he instructed.

"_That's it. In and out. "_ he instructed. _"I bet your hand is covered now. I'm so jealous….push that finger in …in fact put two fingers in and touch your clit as you move them in and out, Joss."_

"Oh god, John!"

She had dropped the phone and her voice was distant. It was a few minutes before she returned to the phone breathing hard.

"_Did you cum?"_ he asked.

"I think so" she replied still breathing hard.

"_You think so?"_ he chuckled. "_Well Detective, when I do it, you'll know for sure."_

"Uh…I've got to get some sleep. Goodnight, John." She said obviously embarrassed.

"_Goodnight Carter"_ he chuckled before hanging up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3 Into Me See (Intimacy)

Joss threw herself into her work so that she wouldn't have to think about what Reese made her do the night that she couldn't sleep. That man seemed to know her body better than she did. She had slept like a log after their sexy conversation.

She couldn't believe that she just did what he told her, even though it did make her feel good…and she did have a mini orgasm from it. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him and if his instructions on the phone had been productive, then what would happen when she got the real thing?

_"Detective Carter"_ It was Finch on the phone.

"Yes, Finch" she said a little disappointed that it wasn't John.

_"The Frederick case. Is James Johnson still in custody?"_ Finch asked.

"He was released. He's out on bail" she said.

_"I think Reese may pay him another visit"_ Finch replied.

"Where is Reese?" Joss asked trying to sound nonchalant.

_"He's around"_ Finch chuckled. _"I'm sure you'll be hearing from him shortly."_

Joss knew that Finch was being evasive and decided not to push the issue. It had been a week since their late night phone conversation and she wondered why he hadn't called her. So much for being patient with her, she thought.

At the end of her shift she left the precinct and went home. She knew that Taylor was at her mother's and it bothered her that she was going home to an empty apartment. When she arrived she could smell food when she unlocked the door.

"Taylor?"

"Hey Mom" Taylor said grinning as she came into the kitchen.

Joss was surprised to see John standing in the kitchen, leaning against the wall by the stove.

"Well this is a surprise" Joss said eying John.

"Mom, I made chili with Reese's help." Taylor said proudly. "He had a recipe and I tried it out. It's good too!"

"I hope you did your homework" Joss said not knowing what to think. She glanced at John who gave her a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah I did" Taylor replied grinning from ear to ear. "Grandma is going to pick me up any minute. I've eaten already and there's plenty for you and Reese."

Joss couldn't believe her son's audacity. It was obvious to her that he'd done this in order to manipulate the situation so that she and Reese would be alone.

"You cooked dinner for Reese and I" she asked glaring at Taylor. "You really shouldn't have."

_Translated: Boy I know what you're up to and you need to chill!_

"Well Reese helped me" Taylor replied innocently. "Besides you work so hard, you deserve a break…to be able to come home to a nice warm meal."

_Translated: Mom, relax. You know you don't want to spend the evening alone._

Reese watched the interaction between mother and son and knew that there was more going on between them than the words that they were speaking.

Joss looked at Reese. "I guess I should thank you for this. I see you even made cornbread" She watched as he took it out of the oven using her oven mitt.

"Your recipe, I believe" Reese replied, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Your son revealed your special cornbread recipe." He set the cornbread on top of the stove.

Joss gave her son the side eye. "I see my son and I will have to have a talk about him pushing my recipes on you."

"I enjoy his sharing" Reese replied looking at Taylor who gave his mother a wide grin. Joss tried to hide the annoyance that was rising up within her. Both of them were conspiring against her!

Just then a horn blared from outside signaling that her mother had arrived.

"That's Grandma. Gotta go" Taylor said picking up his overnight bag. "I'll be back here about seven tomorrow morning. Bye guys"

"Bye Taylor" Reese said still watching Joss. He could tell that she was nervous being alone with him and he made a mental note to tread carefully.

Joss stared at the door as her son quickly exited as she realized the full extent that she had been set up by Taylor. She would have an evening alone with John Reese. She could handle that! She sighed realizing that she was having a hard time convincing herself.

"Traitor" she mumbled under her breath, looking at the front door.

"Did you say something?" John asked smirking.

She ignored his question and walked over to the pot of chili.

"It's good. I can guarantee it." He whispered his lips close to her ear. "I'm good at what I do."

"Oh really" she replied as her heart beat fast at his close proximity. He was standing close behind her as she took the top off the chili and stirred it.

"Yeah, and I bet that you're just as tasty as my chili" John chuckled wickedly.

"Let's not go there, John" she said stirring the chili a little faster.

"Why not? Why do you have hang-ups about something that is perfectly normal between a man and woman?" He asked.

"Why do you want to do it? What if you don't like it" she asked getting bowls out of the cabinet. "Men only do it so that the woman will reciprocate."

"There you go with your generalizations again" John said shaking his head. "True there may be men that don't like it…but I'm not one of those men. I like it…a lot. I love to know my woman intimately…completely."

Joss didn't know what to say with his declaration of her being his woman. She put some of the chili in two bowls not wanting to look at him.

Reese could see that she was nervous just talking about sex. He wanted to learn more about her concerns so that they could move forward. His eyes roamed over her as she stood with her back towards him. He thought that she was sexy even with her standard office attire she wore everyday.

He loved everything about her figure….her perky breasts, her round ass and thick thighs. He couldn't wait to feel them wrapped around his waist. The thought of him being the only one to enjoy her nectar sent him into overdrive. He wanted that…no he needed that from her. He licked his lips without a second thought.

"What happened, Joss? Did you have a bad experience?" he asked walking up behind her. "Why don't you like it?"

She closed her eyes and felt his arms go around her waist. His lips nuzzled her neck.

"I…I don't want to talk about it" she mumbled.

"How can I make it better if we don't communicate" he replied turning her around. "You say anything else you damn well please to me! Why is this so hard? Just spit it out. Why don't you want me kissing the kitty?"

She pulled away from him. "Can we eat now?"

"Answer my question, Detective" he said cutting the cornbread in squares.

"I can't believe that you insist on talking about this as we are preparing to eat!" she said trying to change the subject.

"It's the perfect time. No one else is here. We're about to dine on food…talking about dining on you is right in line with what we're already doing."

"You're impossible" she said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

John sighed and put the cornbread on the table and sat across from her. Joss averted her eyes and opened the two bottles of beer she'd removed from the fridge.

"Let's eat" she replied tasting the chili.

"I'd love to" John smirked. She ignored his comment and bit into the cornbread. They ate the rest of their meal in silence and Joss stood up and began to clear the table. She could feel the tension in the room and his eyes on her watching her every move.

"I'm still waiting" Reese said putting the bowls in the sink. "You haven't answered my question and I'm not leaving here until we talk about this like adults."

Joss looked up at him as she poured the remainder of the chili into a plastic bowl for storage. She didn't want to talk about her dead husband's lack of enthusiasm in that area. She had loved him and she didn't want to appear to be disloyal to his memory.

"What is it that you want to know" she said finally.

"Why are you so against this? What are you afraid of?" John questioned.

"I've already told you." She replied setting the bowl in the fridge.

"No you didn't. You've hinted that your husband didn't like it…that the two of you were young and inexperienced. What's stopping you from allowing us to try?" he asked looking at her.

"What if you don't like it?" she mumbled, shutting the fridge.

"I'll like it" he reassured her.

"You don't know that." She insisted. "You could be turned off…" her voice trailed off and she wished that he would just drop the subject. She quickly tore off some foil to cover the cornbread.

John walked up behind her and turned her around. "You have a lot to learn about men, Carter….a lot to learn, but I'm going to teach you…and then I'm going to have you begging me to worship that kitty of yours with my tongue."

He kissed her then, his tongue seeking hers. Carter had to admit that John was an excellent kisser as their tongues dueled for control. She broke the kiss breathing hard as the heat from it almost overtook her. His body had been pressed into hers and she could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. He wanted her; that much she knew for sure.

"We should stop."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Tell me why you're so hung up about my lips being on your lips"

He kissed her deeply and felt her relax against him as he explored her mouth. "Do you like my kisses, Carter?" he asked pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I do" she admitted in a breathless whisper. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. She was hot and she could feel her body responding to him. She pressed her thighs together, feeling the wetness between them.

"You'll like my other kisses even better." He said confidently.

"Yeah…but I don't want you doing something just because you think I'll like it."

"A man does what it takes to please his woman." Reese replied kissing her again, sucking on her bottom lip. "He wants his woman wet and dripping, knowing that he made her that way….and that he's the one her body is responding to."

"What if it doesn't taste like you thought it would. I don't want you doing something like that…just for me." She said avoiding his eyes.

Reese chuckled in disbelief. "Oh I'll like it, I'm sure of it...but just to convince you and take away your argument…"

He pushed her against the wall and Joss looked into his blue eyes that seemed to see right through her. It shocked her when he then slid down to his knees before her and pressed his face to her center and inhaled. Before she could recover, he stood back up with his trademark smirk.

"Yep, I'll like it."

Joss didn't know what to say. He was standing there staring at her and her mouth was dry. She then brushed past him and opened the refrigerator and picked up a bottle of water.

"A little warm, Joss?" he asked.

She didn't reply and opened the water taking a big gulp from the bottle. His pants were tented and he made no attempt to hide his desire for her. He took her hand and pressed it against his erection.

"See what sniffing your kitty has done to me?" he whispered. "I'm hungry for more than just a whiff of you, Carter. I want a taste…just a little taste…please.

He kissed her again before she could protest and Joss felt his fingers on her zipper. She knew that she should protest, that she should stop him and a part of her wanted to do just that. Yet another part of her wanted him to touch her. She felt the air from the room on her as her pants fell to the floor.

"John…we shouldn't…" she said weakly.

"I'll stop whenever you tell me to stop" he said as he slipped his hand in her underwear. He covered her mouth with his and Joss felt as if she was melting. His finger was teasing her nub, lightly touching it. She wanted more, but didn't know how to tell him.

"You're so wet for a woman who doesn't get wet, Carter" he said as he nibbled her ear. "I see that I'm doing a good job."

Her response was only to moan and Reese smirked to himself as her thighs spread of their own accord. He teased the entrance of her slit, but didn't penetrate her, though he knew that she wanted him to. He wanted to bring her to orgasm, but not here…not now. He just wanted to give her something to think about. He heard her gasp as he lightly touched her sensitive nub and then removed his hand and held it up for her to see the wetness that was there.

"See, you do get wet." Joss watched as he licked his fingers. "Delicious."

"_Mr. Reese" _

It was Finch on the phone. "I'm here Finch" Reese said still licking his fingers with his eyes locked onto Carter.

"_Mr. Reese, it appears that Mr. James Jackson is headed for the Fredericks. Was there a restraining order filed?"_

"I don't think so" Carter responded handing Reese a napkin to wipe his hands with.

"_You may want to get over there, Mr. Reese_" Finch replied.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" Reese said before hanging up. He gave Joss a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

She watched as he walked out of her apartment and then realized that her pants were still around her ankles. She quickly snatched them up and berated herself for falling under this man's spell. She tried to ignore the ache he had created between her thighs and stomped out of the kitchen.

After taking a shower, she felt a bit better as the throbbing had calmed down a bit. The memory of John's wet hand that he held up was plastered in her mind as well as how he licked it…like it was the best thing in the world. That man was a piece of work!

She climbed into bed and resisted the urge for a repeat performance of what she'd done to herself with him on the phone. A part of her didn't think it would have the same results if she tried again.

She sighed and buried herself under the covers wondering how John had made out at the Fredericks. She hoped that he didn't end up killing James Johnson.

Joss had drifted off into a light sleep when she heard knocking on her front door. Without thinking, she got her gun and walked to the door and looked out the peephole, surprised to see John standing there.

"What are you doing here this time of night?" she asked surprised after opening the door.

John stared at her a moment. She was wearing a thin gown that outlined her perky breasts and he could see her dark nipples through the fabric.

"Do you always answer the door with a gun while wearing almost nothing?" he teased.

Joss gasped and covered her breasts. She had forgotten to put on her robe. She quickly shut the door after he came in and turned and rushed back into her bedroom.

John chuckled to himself and followed her into the bedroom and stood in the doorway as she hurriedly put on her robe.

"Why are you here?" she asked turning towards him after pulling the sash tight.

"I came to sleep over" he replied trying to keep a straight face.

"You what?" she asked in disbelief.

"You need a lesson in intimacy, Carter. The best way to begin is for us to sleep together…literally that is. You need to get used to having a man so that you can get beyond your trust issues."

"You have trust issues too!" she snapped.

"Not where you're concerned" he replied setting down the bag she hadn't noticed before. "I trust you completely…with my very life….which by the way you've saved several times"

Joss stared at him with her mouth ajar. Surely he didn't expect her to allow him to sleep in her bed?

"You can't stay here" she protested.

He smirked at her and began to undress. First the coat came off and then his suit jacket and then his shoes.

"Stop" she snapped.

"What?" he asked with feigned innocence. "I promise to be good…as along as you want me to be good."

He unbuttoned his shirt and laid it across the chair. "Do you like what you see, Carter"

Joss' mouth was dry, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He was a beautiful specimen of maleness even with the scars she could see on his body. The room grew hot and she watched as he unbuckled his pants.

"John, I don't think this is a good idea'" she whispered as his pants dropped to the floor.

"What's the matter? Don't trust yourself, Carter" he asked standing before her in his boxers. "We have a long day tomorrow. Are you ready for bed?"

"What about the Fredericks? What happened?" she asked eying him.

"Nothing happened. Mr. James never showed up. A cop was parked outside their door and I think that must have spooked him."

Joss eyed him suspiciously. He was all male standing before her in his boxers and she felt herself grow warm under his intense gaze. She didn't know why she didn't insist that he leave or why she just didn't throw him out.

"I have your word that there will be no funny business?" she asked instead.

"Nothing funny about sleeping" he smirked.

Joss climbed in bed, not taking off her robe. John climbed in beside her and she cut out the light. She scooted to the edge of the bed away from him. He made no move to move closer to her and she relaxed a bit. Surprisingly enough, she dozed back off to sleep, but woke up extremely warm.

It was then that she realized that she was still wearing her robe. She eased out of bed and went to the bathroom and then came back and took off the robe before climbing back into the bed. She could hear John's steady breathing and realized that he was asleep. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked him in her bed. It made her feel warm and secure.

John was awake even though she didn't realize it. He was a light sleeper since he was in unfamiliar surroundings, but he surmised that would take care of itself once he adjusted to sleeping with her. He lay still until he could tell that she had relaxed and drifted back off to sleep. He then inched closer to her until her could feel her butt against his stomach and snaked his arm around her. Joss moaned a little in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

John had drifted off and awoke when she turned towards him in her sleep, her head at his shoulder. He pulled her closer and kissed the top o her head. He was surprised when she lifted her leg over his with her arm draped over his waist, mumbling in her sleep. He wasn't pleased when she called her husband's name in her sleep.

He realized that it was becoming difficult to control his urges with her lying next to him like this, even though he liked it. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. When he'd finally drifted off, he was awakened by her touch as her hand brushed against his erect member. Was she thinking about her dead husband again, he wondered. Light shone in the room and he realized that it was morning. He looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after six. He looked back at Joss who was watching him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" he murmured. "Are you testing the waters with that hand of yours?"

Realization hit her and she snatched her hand back and moved over in the bed. She hadn't realized immediately that she had been lying in his arms and that the back of her hand was touching him 'down there'.

"I'm sorry" she said obviously embarrassed.

"Why?" he teased. "I liked it…for starters."

Joss sat up in bed and John couldn't help staring at her perky breasts that were evident with the thin gown she was wearing.

"Beautiful" he groaned moving closer to her.

Realizing that she was practically naked, Josh covered her breasts with her hand.

"Don't do that" he said grabbing her wrists and gently removing her hands from covering her breasts. "I promised that I wouldn't do anything that you didn't want to do, didn't I?"

Joss nodded unable to speak under his intense stare. Her heart leapt at the desire she saw in his blue eyes.

"Let me see" he whispered.

Joss was frozen on the spot as he pulled her gown off of her shoulders and stared at her breasts. She could feel herself grow hot under his intense stare and her nipples grew hard.

"So beautiful" he murmured. He looked up at her. "How could you think that I didn't want you?"

Joss didn't know what to say to his remark and pulled her gown back up over her breasts. "I don't understand why you wanted to stay the night. What did this prove?"

"Intimacy" John said taking her hand and kissing it. "I want you to learn intimacy. Into-Me-See. That's intimacy. I show you a part of me reserved just for you and vice versa. I want us to be comfortable with each other."

"I'm comfortable with you John. You've saved my life" she argued.

"But yet you're nervous with me lying next to you" he pointed out.

"I'm not nervous."

John smirked at her. "Then take everything off and let me see."

"You're trying to seduce me" she accused getting out of the bed.

"No I'm not." He replied. "I promised not to do anything that you wouldn't want to do. There has to be trust, Carter. Do you trust me to keep my word?"

"Yes" she admitted.

"Take off the gown"

"You take off yours too" she challenged.

He then slid out of bed and stood before her in his boxers. He pushed them down and stepped out of them.

Joss ran her eyes over him and resisted the urge to touch him. His body was muscular and hard with numerous scars. The thick patch of black hair surrounded a thick penis that was only semi erect. She looked up and found him watching her.

Joss pulled the gown over her head and stood before him.

"Remove your panties" he instructed.

She hesitated, but pulled them down and averted her eyes in order to avoid his reaction. She still had faint stretch marks across her stomach.

She could hear his breathing increase and she stole a glance at him.

"You don't shave" he commented looking at her thick patch of hair covering her mound.

"I had no reason to" she replied. "I'm sorry if it's not sexy"

John chuckled. "Woman right now it's taking all of my restraint not to munch on you hair and all. I think it's very sexy."

"Alright. Show's over" Joss said picking up her gown. "I have to get ready for work."

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"You know where…but I'll settle for your mouth if you don't want the other" he replied grinning.

"John-"

"Just one minute. A one minute kiss" he asked.

"I don't know" she said, but she knew that he wasn't going to let the matter drop. "I have to get ready for work."

"I know. Thirty seconds…and you can time it" he insisted handing her his watch. "It has a second hand."

"You want me to time you?" she asked looking at him in disbelief.

"Yep. I want a thirty second kiss and I'll leave before Taylor gets here from your Moms" he replied grinning.

Joss looked at him and decided to just get it over with. After all, once he did it then he'd probably not want to do it again and then they could move on.

"Alright John" she sighed.

"Lie back on the bed" he instructed.

Joss lay back with her legs dangling off of the edge of the bed and closed her eyes. She felt him life her legs and push them apart. She glanced at the watch making a mental note when the thirty seconds would be over.

"Damn…you're so sexy…so beautiful" she heard him exclaim.

She could feel his breath on her thigh and she knew that she was wet which embarrassed her. Even though she braced herself, she wasn't prepared for him flattening his tongue and giving her a long lick. Her body jerked away from him dropping the watch, but he held her fast.

She felt him part her with his fingers and then felt his tongue on her clit. She was growing wetter by the minute and was on pins and needles waiting for him to release her because of it, but he only held her tighter. Joss forgot all about the time as his hot tongue seemed to take full control of her body and all of her senses.

Joss felt her stomach tighten in a way it never had before. Her center was throbbing unmercifully under his oral assault. Her inner walls began to quiver. The urge for him to be inside her was overwhelming, but she didn't want to verbalize her need. She moaned out in frustration. She needed him…a finger or something inside her.

"John please…" she begged without even realizing it.

Reese smirked and stopped, covering her body with his and giving her a long kiss. Joss greedily sucked his tongue, her breathing erratic. She could taste herself…a salty sweet flavor and groaned with need.

John pulled away and stood up. "I don't want to make you late for work"

"What" she gasped looking at him in disbelief.

"It's almost seven" John replied looking at the clock. Carter's eyes followed his and she jumped up. She knew that Taylor would be there any minute.

"Dammit!" she said jumping up from the bed and running into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

John chuckled to himself and quickly dressed. He had planned to get out of the there before her son returned. He walked out of the bedroom carrying his overnight bag, and found Taylor standing by the front door.

"How long have you been here?" he asked shocked.

"Long enough" Taylor replied looking at him, his face angry.

"You're doing my Mama?"

"Taylor, we're adults" John replied, dropping the overnight bag he held in his hand.

"I know…don't hurt her" he said.

"You wanted this" John reminded him.

"I know…but I didn't expect you two to have sex as soon as I turned my back" Taylor growled.

John looked at the teen and walked over to him. "You know how I feel about your mother, Taylor. You could see it from the beginning. This isn't casual. It's serious for me. I'm going to be here for the long haul."

Taylor relaxed a little. "Yeah I know. Seeing it in your mind and then seeing it for real is two different things."

"What did you see?" John asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just walked in right before you walked out of her bedroom" Taylor replied.

"I promise you that I won't hurt her" John said picking up his bag. "Now I've got to go."

Taylor nodded as Reese opened the door and then left without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4 Distance and Desire

Joss sat at her desk and glanced over at Fusco's desk, finding it empty. She then glanced at her watch, wondering where he was.

She wondered if another number had come up and now she was being left out of the loop. It had been four days since John had left her after spending the night and he hadn't returned. So much for the intimacy John had talked about!

That evening after he'd been with her, she'd rushed home at the end of her shift half expecting him to show up again and he'd called her the next morning and told her that the Fredericks case had taken a turn for the worse and that he had to go to Maine. Three more days had passed, and now nothing!

She sighed. Maybe he was too much of gentlemen to tell her that their sexual experience hadn't been what he had hoped. Maybe like her husband, he found her taste less tolerable than what he'd expected. She felt her heart constrict. As far as she knew, he hadn't achieved any type of release for himself. She immediately wondered if that because he had been totally turned off by her taste and smell. He had said that it was fine…but was it really? Was he just being nice?

Joss didn't want to keep torturing herself thinking about it. Obviously something had happened. While she understood that he had to go away, she didn't understand why he hadn't contacted her…and it had been four whole days! What about the intimacy he was seeking? God, she hadn't realized how needy she was!

Her mind then went to Taylor. He had been waiting for her when she came out of the bedroom that morning and she knew instinctively that he was aware of the fact that Reese had spent the night. She had then rushed out of the house telling her son that she didn't want to be late for work, but he had been there that evening waiting for her when she returned home.

"_So, Mom, this is serious between you and Badass, huh?" he had asked. Though his voice was casual, she knew that his question was anything but._

"_We're working on it, Taylor to see where it goes" she had responded._

"_He stayed the night" Taylor had then pointed out._

"_Taylor, I'm the mother here' she had said defensively._

"_Are you on birth control" he had asked, looking her squarely in the eye._

"_Taylor! You don't get to ask me those type of the questions!"_

"_You ask me personal questions!"_

"_I am your mother!"_

"_I know that, but you said we could always talk about anything! Is it one sided, Mom?" he said trying to keep his voice even. "Can't I ask you things if I'm generally worried about you?"_

"_Taylor, of course we can talk about anything."_

"_Well then…you can still get pregnant can't you?" he had persisted._

"_Taylor, nothing happened between Reese and I that would result in pregnancy, OK? If it does happen, then I will take the necessary precautions. Now this conversation is over."_

_Joss remembered Taylor exhaling as if a weight had been lifted off of him. He had then walked across the room and hugged her._

"_Alright Mom" he had said grinning at her. "I should have known that you wouldn't be that easy!"_

_Joss had then playfully grabbed him by the hair. "Boy, get out of here and go to school."_

Now she sat at her desk thinking about the fact that she was actually much easier than her son believed. She knew that he kept her on a pedestal and she didn't want her shaky relationship with John Reese to change her son's opinion of her.

She sighed and her thoughts were then interrupted by Lionel walking to his desk.

"Morning Carter" he said grinning.

"Morning Lionel" she said wanting to ask about John but restraining herself.

She avoided his eyes and sipped her coffee.

"I got something for you" Lionel said grinning handing her an envelope.

"What is it?" she asked turning it over in her hands.

"It's from you know who" Lionel replied before returning to his desk and immediately got on the phone.

"I have to go down to book some things into evidence" he said standing up.

"What's going on with the Frederick's case?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"Oh he's in Maine. It seems that James Johnson has followed the sister there." Fusco rolled his eyes. "God, he's obsessed."

"I gather that love can be that way sometimes." Carter replied giving her partner a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Fusco replied. "Well, maybe that's why I'm divorced." He walked off. "Be back in a bit."

Carter nodded and looked at the five by seven white sealed envelope Fusco had handed her. Her name was neatly written across the front. She glanced around before opening it. She pulled out the paper that was folded in half and begin to read.

_**Carter, this is lesson two of intimacy:**_

_**Did you like our recent encounter? I felt that you did, but you need to learn to express your desires. Think about what you liked and what you didn't like. I know you wanted more, but didn't say so. Why is that?**_

_**We should be able to talk about this and anything else to express our feelings; after all I'm a sensitive guy.**_

Carter looked up from her reading and tried to hold back a chuckle. Sensitive indeed! She then continued reading.

_**I will be back by the weekend and I want you to seriously think about what I'm saying. I can tell that you still have a lot of apprehensions and fears that need to be addressed before we take this to another level.**_

_**Also, if you find that it's a bit difficult to come to terms and express your feelings for me, then give me a song that tells me what you want to say. (If one exists, that is.)**_

_**JR**_

Carter folded the paper and put it back in the envelope. He would be back by the weekend. She then remembered that she would be working a twelve hour shift the weekend, eleven to eleven. By the time she got home, she doubted if she'd want to talk or do anything else.

The next couple of days were hectic for her, but because of that she didn't think about John as much as she normally would.

She looked up as Fusco walked over to her desk.

"I got a message for you" he said looking around.

"Alright."

"I don't know what this means…but he wants to know if you remember the song he was asking you about. He says it's for some research he's doing." Fusco said, his eyes obviously searching for answers.

Carter tried to keep her face stoic. "Oh, where is he?"

"Still in Maine as far as I can tell" Fusco replied. "He'll be calling me back in a couple of hours. Do you have the information?"

"Yes" Carter said rearranging the papers on her desk. "Tell him 'Run to You' by Whitney Houston…." She then smiled at Fusco. "It seems our boy is a fan."

Fusco looked even more confused.

"What has this got to do with his case?"

"Hell if I know" Carter replied staring down at her papers.

Fusco stood at her desk a minute and then sighed and returned to his own.

((***))

John Reese was irritated with James Johnson, the besotted fool! He'd jumped bail and followed Michaela to Maine and it was going to bring him back in one piece or several pieces, he'd let him decide.

He went straight to the Frederick's parent's home in Maine where Michael had told him she had gone to take care of some family business. He then spent the next several days checking around town for Johnson, but was unable to find him.

Michaela had offered him a room in their family home until she was ready to leave, and he took her up on her offer. He walked along the massive grounds checking for clues, but there was no sign of Johnson. He then walked back to the house to check in with Michaela.

"Has he been here?" John asked walking in and looking around.

"No…I've had the alarm on and I haven't left the house without you escorting me." Michaela pointed out.

"Good" John said. The house was a huge Victorian. "I think I need to recheck the house just to make sure everything is the way it should be. Have you noticed anything unusual?"

"Well no." Michaela admitted. "I haven't been in the attic or the basement lately, but I lock myself in my bedroom at night. I haven't heard any unusual noises."

John sighed. "Alright, I'll check it out again just to be sure."

He walked through the entire house, but didn't find anything.

"It looks good" John said returning to her. "How much longer will you be here?"

"I need to go to my lawyers" Michaela said. "I'm going to make the appointment and then after I see him, I'll be ready to leave."

"Go ahead and make the appointment" John replied. "I have to make a call."

He went out on the front porch and called Fusco. He'd left the letter with Lionel just before he left for Maine.

"Did you give it to her?" he asked when Fusco answered.

"Yeah and I waited the two days and asked her about the song like you said. What's this all about and what has this got to do with the case?"

"Don't you worry about that, Lionel" Reese replied. "Did she remember the song?"

"Yeah, she said Whitney Houston's 'Run to You'."

Reese chuckled and Lionel didn't miss his response. "What is this all about, Reese?"

"Gotta go, Lionel" Reese replied and quickly hung up.

He smiled to himself thinking about the song she'd selected. He was familiar with it, but he didn't remember all the words. He walked back into the house.

"I've made the appointment" Michaela said walking up to him. "He can see me tomorrow. I know you said you had to be back home by the weekend, so everything seems to be working out."

"Yes" John said looking out the window thinking about Joss. He turned to Michaela. "What do you want to do about James if he shows up?"

"Don't hurt him" Michaela responded.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" Reese asked, staring at her.

Michaela dropped her head a little. "Yeah. Crazy, right? You think he's going to kill me and my brother and I still have feelings for the jerk."

"You can't help how you feel" Reese pointed out.

That evening after it started getting dusky outside, Michaela locked herself in her room as she had done for the last three days. She then put on her nightgown and turned on the television. Her phone beeped and she picked it up and saw that it was Michael.

"Hey Michael" she said glancing at the set. "What's up?"

"It's not Johnson who is trying to kill us, Micki" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's not Johnson!" Michael hollered in the phone. "The police just contacted me. Apparently some guy named Charles Merriweather was turned in by his own mother because he planned on knocking both of us off! He says that he's our brother…that his mother and our father had an affair and that our father promised him a part of the business. Can you believe that?"

"What?" Michaela gasped in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He had all these plans and pictures in his apartment. He felt that if he got rid of us that he could get it all since our father allowed his mother to put his name on the birth certificate. Unbelievable."

"Yeah it is" Michaela said nodding.

"When are you coming home?" Michael asked. "The police want to talk to both of us."

"I'll be home tomorrow. You didn't tell them anything about Reese, did you?"

"Nope." Michael replied. "Hell, at least he ran off that lunatic boyfriend of yours! I owe him that much!"

Michaela hung up the phone and left her room to go and tell Reese the good news. As soon as she walked out into the darkened hallway, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand.

"We need to talk."

Michaela knew that it was James. He pulled her down the hall as she struggled and carried her down the stairs. Michaela yanked free and turned to him.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked turning on the lights in the living room where he'd taken her.

"I wanted to talk to you without HIM, your bodyguard interfering."

"You have a lot of nerve, James" Michaela spat.

"I love you Michaela" he said looking at her, his eyes shimmering with tears. "I made a dumb mistake-"

"You made a mistake?" she snapped angrily. "You interrupt the dinner I was having with my brother, barged in the restaurant, embarrassed and humiliate us by accusing us loudly in said crowded restaurant that we're having an incestuous affair!"

"I know…that was stupid" James admitted.

"Stupid isn't the word for your behavior" Reese said from the bottom of the steps. "Breaking and entering will land you in jail as well as the fact that you've left the state."

"I was planning on going back." James said looking at Michaela. "I had to talk to you, Micki…apologize."

"It's a little too late for that" Michaela replied coolly.

"I'm sorry" James replied pitifully.

"He's pathetic" Reese said grabbing James. "I told you to stay away from her!"

"I love her! Can't you understand that?" James pleaded. "Have you ever been in love, man?"

"Yeah, but if she told me that she didn't want me, I'd leave her be" Reese said shaking him and pushing him in a nearby chair.

James looked at Michaela. "Micki, I love you. Don't you love me?"

"I did" Micki admitted. "Why should I take you back? What's so different now?"

"I saw your brother….kissing another guy…and I knew-"

"So, my word wasn't good enough!" she spat. "You had to see my brother in action to believe me."

"I'm sorry, Micki. Please!" James replied. "I was wrong."

"Damn right you were" Micki said walking over to him.

James jumped up and pulled her into his arms kissing her hard. "Tell me that you don't feel anything anymore and I'll leave you alone for good." He declared.

Michaela backed up from him breathing hard and Reese pushed James back down in the chair he had vacated.

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll leave!" James declared again.

Michaela looked at Reese.

"I'll do whatever you want…I'll make it up to you!" James pleaded.

Reese took in the scene and could see that Michaela was wavering a bit. James now had gotten on his knees before her.

"Get up" Michaela ordered. "If this is going to work, I need some questions answered. Why the guns? What were you going to do?"

"I…was following you and then I noticed that everywhere I went there was another guy who was following you also. I wanted to keep you safe. I tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't talk to me" James accused.

"Why should I talk to a crazy man who thinks I'm having sex with my brother?" she responded.

"I know…I know" James admitted. "But there is a guy. He's up to no good. I can tell."

"My brother just called me-"Michaela said looking at Reese.

"I know. I've been informed about the perp from my contacts" Reese said nodding."I came to tell you as soon as I found out the information and then I found you down here with him!" He looked at James. "So, what do you want to do about HIM?"

Michaela looked from Reese to James. "I don't know…"

Reese sighed. His gut told him that she was going to take the fool back now that it turned out that he wasn't the one after her and her brother.

"Well you think about it, because now that the real perp is in custody, I'm going home" Reese replied.

"Thank you" Michaela said running up to him and giving him a quick hug. "Thanks for everything, Reese."

"Yeah" Reese said nodding. He looked at James. "Good luck" He then turned to Michaela. "If you need me, you know how to get in contact with me."

He then turned and took the steps two at a time. He was ready to leave Maine and go directly to Carter's apartment.

((***))

Carter was dog tired when she entered her apartment. Taylor was at her mothers since she was on a twelve hour shift and her body ached from chasing assholes. She'd been punched, wrestled to the ground and spat on. All in a day's work, she smirked to herself. All she wanted was a long hot bath and some sleep.

Carter ran her bath and climbed in and laid her head back. The hot water was soothing to her aching body. Before she knew it, she dozed off to sleep.

Reese arrived back home and quickly showered and shaved before heading over to Carter's apartment. He arrived and was about to knock when Taylor opened the door.

"Hey Taylor"

"Hey, Badass! Where you been?" Taylor smirked.

"Out of town on a case. Is your mother home?" Reese asked walking in.

"Yeah, I guess." Taylor replied. "I came back for my 360."

"It's rather late for you to be out" Reese replied looking at his watch. It was after one in the morning.

"Randy is out in the car waiting for me." Tyler replied. "He's staying overnight with me at Grandma's. No school tomorrow, you know. What's your excuse for your late night visit?"

"I just wanted to see her" Reese admitted.

"Uh-huh" Taylor replied eying him. "Couldn't it wait until morning?"

"No, Taylor"

"Is this a booty call?" he asked staring Reese in the eye.

"You know better." Reese replied, his voice tense. He walked into Taylor's personal space eying him hard.

Taylor broke out into his trademark smile. "Man, you got to relax! I was just joking."

"I don't joke about my intentions towards your mother, Taylor" Reese replied grimly. "Now I think you should be on your way."

"Man, you're putting me out of my own home?" Taylor chuckled opening the door.

"I am." Reese responded with his trademark smirk. "Good night, Taylor"

"Nighty night, Badass!" Taylor chuckled.

Reese shut the door and walked into Carter's bedroom. The bed was still made, though he found her clothes on the chair. The bathroom door was pushed together but not closed all the way. He slowly pushed it open.

She was sitting in the tub, fast asleep. Reese stared at her perky breasts which appeared to float on the surface of the water.

"Hey sleepyhead" he said and she quickly opened her eyes.

"You know, you could get shot breaking into my apartment." Carter snapped sitting up and quickly grabbing a towel.

"Taylor let me in" he responded grinning, snatching the towel away.

"Don't hide from me Carter" he said. "Stand up and I'll dry you off."

"I don't think so" she said reaching one hand out for the towel and covering her breasts with the other.

"Intimacy, Carter. Intimacy" he reminded her. "Don't hide from me. Stand up."

Carter glared at him, but did as he requested.

Reese's breathing seemed to stop of it's own accord as he took in the sight before him. The water dripping from her smooth brown skin was mesmerizing. Her chocolate nipples were hard and inviting…and she had shaved, though she wasn't entirely bare, revealing a plump sex. Nothing had prepared him for this intoxicating creature standing in the tub.

"Reese I'm cold" she snapped interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry" he said wiping her with the towel.

She stepped out of the tub and began to dry off and walked back into her bedroom with him on her heels.

"Do you know how beautiful you really are?" he asked breathless.

She turned and looked at him, seeing him already aroused.

"When did you get back?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"A couple of hours ago. I got your message from Fusco" he said watching her as she slipped on her robe. "Run to You" That was a very interesting choice."

She smirked at him and began putting lotion on her legs. "Really? Since this is supposed to be a two way street, what song do you have for me? What song brings our relationship to YOUR mind, Mr. Intimacy?"

"Can't help falling in love" Reese responded grinning. "I love Elvis"

Carter stopped rubbing the lotion and stared at him.

"You're saying that you love me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I do. I don't get attached easily, Carter. It's been a long time since Jessica." He replied.

"What about Zoe?"

"What about her?" he asked.

"I thought you two-"

"I'm not in love with Zoe" he stressed.

"But you screwed her, right?" Carter challenged.

"A mutual agreement of tension release" Reese admitted. "Very unfulfilling…and since I'm not one to waste time on unproductive ventures…it happened only once."

Carter looked away. "Did you do to her what you did to me the other day?"

"Carter, don't go there with me. Are you looking for a reason not to like it, because I know you did" he reminded her.

"How can you just lick any old woman and expect me to trust you?" she asked not meeting his gaze. She knew that she was picking a fight again, because she was afraid. Even now she was sitting on the bed in a robe with nothing underneath and her center was throbbing just from the sound of his voice.

Reese walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. "Did you suck your husband's dick?"

"That's not fair!" she snapped.

"Did you?" he insisted. "My guess is that you did, and I bet he came hard in your mouth, but he wasn't nice enough to return the favor, was he?"

She slapped him then, without thinking. Reese grabbed her and kissed her, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She couldn't fight what she was feeling as she allowed their tongues to duel together.

"You're not going to push me away, Carter" Reese declared, breaking the kiss. "I told you that you're going to be dripping for me, and you will. You're going to be begging me to fuck you!"

He yanked the robe off her shoulders and pushed her back on the bed. "Look at you with your fat, wet kitty, driving a man insane!" he snapped. "God I want to fuck you senseless right now! You just don't know, woman!"

Carter stared up at him from the bed, speechless.

"What the hell are you afraid of?" he demanded.

"I..I don't know" she lied.

"You're lying, Carter and I'm sick of it." He snapped. "Remember my questions? I want answers and now" he said climbing on the bed beside her still fully dressed.

"Don't put your dirty shoes on my bed" she snapped.

Reese kicked off his shoes and quickly removed his jacket and shirt, but not his pants.

"Now. Answer my questions, woman!" he demanded.

Carter stared at him a moment not wanting to have this conversation, but not seeing any way out of it. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Am I…I mean…can you tolerate the taste" she asked looking away. "Be honest with me."

Reese stared at her a moment, his mouth slack. What was with her and her hang-ups with oral sex? Did she really believe that he didn't enjoy it? Couldn't she tell just how much he had enjoyed her?

"Damn! He must have really done a job on you." He replied grimly. He then grabbed her by her shoulders.

"There's nothing wrong with your taste. You taste delicious to me. I like your taste and smell, Joss. It makes me so fucking hard when I eat you! Don't you get it? I could barely get myself together before I left your bedroom before. I wanted to plunge in that pussy of yours balls deep. I jack off to the memory of me eating you ever since I left you that night. How's that for honesty?"

Joss didn't know what to say as he stared at her, his blue eyes flashing in anger.

"I liked it…a lot" she admitted finally. She looked up at him. "But I still didn't cum"

"I realize that" Reese chuckled. "I didn't want you to cum until you came to me of your own free will."

"That was sneaky!" she snapped at him.

He smiled at her and reached out and opened the sash of her robe.

"Do you want me, Joss. Until you do, then we can't move forward."

Joss stared at him. " I want you, Reese. Can we start slow…I mean…I'm not on any birth control. Can I…you know…do you first?"

John stared at her as she averted her eyes.

"What are you asking me, Carter."

"You know"

"No, tell me"

"Can a give you a blow job" she mumbled, her face growing dark with embarrassment.

"Why do you want to do that?" he asked smirking.

"I want to"

"Does that get you off?" he asked still smirking.

"Why are you asking all these questions" she snapped looking up at him.

"Intimacy, Carter. Intimacy." He reminded her.

"OK, I used to like it. I liked my husband's responses and I liked being in control" she admitted. "I like being in control sometimes."

John chuckled. "Why am I not surprised."

"Well are you going to let me or aren't you?" she asked standing up.

"Only if I can return the favor" he replied. "I promised to make you cum this time."

Carter grinned at him. "Alright."

She watched as he walked back to his suit coat and removed his IPod and stuck it into her docking station by the bed. 'Run to You' began to play.

"I have it on repeat" he said grinning at her. "And if you are really adventurous, I do have condoms."

Joss rolled her eyes. "One step at a time, loverboy. One step at a time."


	5. Chapter 5 Pleasure Reawakened

Joss was giddy with the power and freedom she felt. She watched as John undressed and climbed on the bed completely naked, his legs apart waiting for her. He stretched out on his back unashamed, spreading his legs wide.

He made her felt free in a way that her husband never had. He was a man of many experiences and the thought that he wanted her filled her with anticipation. Lovemaking with her husband had been good…well as good as she could have known having been a virgin, but something told her that John would be totally different from any of her previous experiences.

Her husband hadn't been very adventurous and always had the lights out with them under the covers. She never understood that part, except that she knew that he had always been a bit shy and reserved. There was nothing shy about John Reese, she knew that for a fact.

"You want the light out?' she asked grinning at him as she reached for the lamp.

"Why would I want to deny myself the pleasure of watching you enjoy yourself" he smirked. "No, leave them on."

Joss licked her lips in anticipation, her eyes roamed over his naked form. She could smell his arousal as she drew closer, his member pointing upward, thick and long.

"Lovers should have nothing to hide" he pointed out as she stood by the bed. "I want to see you and I want you to tell me everything that you're thinking. I won't chastise you or judge you and I hope I can do the same." He winked at her. "We're going to learn a lot about each other tonight, Carter."

Joss smiled at him reminding him of Taylors trademark grin. "OK " she replied nodding.

She took him in her hand after climbing on the bed. John watched as she bent down, closely examining him. "You're very pink…and hard...with lots of veins."

John chuckled as she ran her finger along the veins of his shaft and then ran her finger over the precum. What surprised him the most was when she bent down placing her nose in his pubic hair and inhaled. She looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"I like your scent" she whispered in a husky voice, looking up at him. "Sort of musky and woodsy...a manly smell."

"That's good to know" he replied. "Go ahead and have your way with me."

"You're big" she said running her hand up and down his shaft. "No wonder you're always so cocky!"

"Joking about penises now, Carter? That's a first" he smirked again.

He watched as she closed her eyes and took him in her mouth. He could tell that it had been a while for her and he resisted the urge to raise his hips off of the bed for deeper penetration of her mouth. Her lips were soft and warm and she only slid about half of his member in while she made up for it by licking him like an ice cream cone while her hand moved up and down his length.

"Am I any good" she asked pausing somewhat breathless after a few moments. "Be honest."

"I can tell you're a bit rusty" he confessed cautiously, and her crestfallen expression caused his heart to lurch. "But I'm a man who hasn't had a blow job in ages, so I'm enjoying myself."

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, Carter"

She returned to sucking on the head and swirling her tongue and he couldn't hold back a groan. Even though he'd had better in the past, it had been a long times since any woman had turned him on like Joss was now doing. He figured that it was because he was already emotionally invested. He gasped when she stopped and then licked his testicles, realizing that she was much more adventurous than he'd first thought.

"Damn woman" he groaned as she sucked on them hard while she pumped him with her hand.

"You like?" she asked pausing.

He grabbed her and kissed her hard. "Yeah I like a lot"

She smirked up at him. "Have you ever had a rim job before?"

John was shocked. "No! What do you know about that?"

"I heard about it…you know…down at the precinct. Guys talk." She said still licking the underside of his shaft.

"Do you even know what that is?" John chuckled.

"Sure…I mean…I guess it's getting your balls licked." She speculated. "I don't mind doing that. Isn't that what I was doing?"

"That's not it, Carter" he chuckled. "Go lower."

"What?"

"The other hole, Carter…licking a man's other hole."

"You're kidding, right?" she asked pausing.

"No Carter" he responded patiently.

She then surprised him further. "Well it seems to me that would be something reserved for people who were completely committed and trusted one another."

He had half expected her to revolt at the idea and he watched as she returned to sucking on him. He knew that he wasn't going to cum the way that things were going, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. It would take some time for her to make the adjustment of being sexually active again, and he knew that he needed deeper penetration from her mouth in order to cum, but he didn't want to rush her.

"That's enough, Carter." He said pulling away. "I don't want to cum just yet."

She grinned at him. "OK"

He wanted to push her on the bed and plunge into her, giving her all he had but he resisted because she hadn't given him permission yet. Instead he hovered over her.

"My turn" he said grinning at her as she relaxed on the bed.

"Spread your legs wide" he demanded and smiled as she complied. "Show me what's mine."

She slowly took her fingers and spread her lips and he groaned at the sight.

His mouth watered at the pinkness of her inner lips already glistening with her nectar. He looked from her mound to her face and their eyes locked.

"This pussy is the prettiest damn pussy I've ever laid eyes on" he growled. He quickly covered her body with his and slid down, burying his face in her center.

He then licked her and she groaned. John wasted no time licking and sucking her silky folds spurred on moans by her moans of pleasure. He sucked on her clit and pushed two fingers inside her.

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed and he chuckled triumphantly at her declaration.

John made up his mind to do everything he knew how to have her screaming his name. He stroked her bundle of nerves and felt her quivering walls on his fingers while he sucked her clit. She wiggled on the bed trying to pull away from the intensity of the feelings he was creating, but John wasn't having it and held onto her tightly.

Joss couldn't remember it ever being like this. Her body was responding to John in ways that it never had responded before. She could feel her walls quivering, her own juices flowing freely from within her. She began to tense up thinking about them covering John's face which was buried now between her thighs, his hands digging into her thighs as he held her.

"_Intimacy Carter. Relax"_ she could hear him telling her in her own mind, even though he wasn't actually speaking to her. John had told her that he liked this, liked her taste.

Joss forced herself relax which resulted in her walls quivering more and the ache inside her center to increase. Instinctively she knew that she needed him inside her. It was a primal urge that she couldn't control or explain. Her body was screaming for him to take her, while mentally she was still trying to hold onto a bit of control. Her quivering walls spasmed continually, demanding the intimate contact of him being inside her that his fingers wasn't satisfying.

"John…John" she moaned.

He raised his head. "Talk to me, woman"

"I feel like I'm melting from the inside out" she groaned as he continued his oral assault. She could feel him teasing her slit and she could fell herself opening for him, beckoning for more of him to take her. She gasped as he pushed his tongue inside her causing more wetness and demands for deeper penetration from her quivering walls. While his tongue and fingers felt wonderful, it wasn't enough and the demanding ache from her center increased ten fold.

"Oh, JOHN!" she cried out as he continued to lick and suck her.

"Come on, baby" he urged wiggling his two fingers inside her.

Joss had never felt like this before. She couldn't remember a time that he body was so demanding. When he wiggled his two fingers, her body involuntarily bucked upwards demanding more. She raised her hips and the quivering increased, demanding more of him. It was like a seizure was happening in her center and a roaring fire all wound together. She wanted his fingers in deeper as her walls quivered relentlessly, demanding more. Her stomach muscles were tightening and her thighs were shaking. She felt as if she was about to explode.

John then took her clit between his lips and hummed, sending her spiraling over the edge. He had removed his fingers as he did it, and her body revolted in protest as the intense orgasm caused her walls to clench unmercifully; grabbing for a part of him that should be there but wasn't; and then punishing her by giving her an overwhelming desire to feel all of him inside her. She didn't know that it could be like this; that her traitorous body would revolt because it craved the maleness that wasn't there to soothe its demands even as it basked in the orgasm he'd given her.

She cried out his name as she came hard; spasms surged through her, her walls clenching unmercifully in protest at his absence. The feelings were sweet torture, and the desire to have him inside her, filling her, was overwhelming.

"John please…I need you inside me" she moaned as he continued his torture with his lips and tongue. Even with the mind blowing orgasm, it wasn't enough anymore to satisfy the demands her body was placing upon her. Her center continued to quiver it's demand for him; with the ache in her center increasing to such a degree that she thought that she was going to lose her mind. Never had she wanted a man like this before, her hunger for him blocking out all else.

"I need you inside me now, John" she moaned through the lust filled fog that muddled her brain. She was so consumed with need that she could barely breathe and she clutched at his head between her thighs in desperation for something more. She needed him to give her two fingers again…maybe even three, but she couldn't articulate her demands as her libido seemed to have full control of her vocal cords and every other part of her. She was riding a wave and her primal urges would not be denied.

"Please John" was all she was able to moan as another orgasm was building fast within her body which was already on overdrive.

John quickly opened the condom he had and slipped it on and quickly covered her mouth in a hard kiss. She wanted him! He hadn't expected it and had dare not hoped that he would have her so soon, but she had now given him permission and he could barely hold himself in check. His hand shook slightly in anticipation as he slid the condom over his length.

He pushed her thighs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. He mentally made a note to try to go easy since it had been so many years for her. He wanted to tread slowly as if she were still a virgin, not a grown woman with a son, but it was going to be hard. His fingering of her had revealed just how snug she was and he didn't want to hurt her. He rubbed his head against her opening, saturating it with her juices.

Joss' mind screamed 'NO' she didn't want him to fuck her, she wanted more of his fingers and she realized that he had misunderstood her. Yet a part of her craved what he was offering since his fingers had left her wanting more. She was now having a mental battle with herself as she hadn't planned for things to go this far. Her voice was gone and she couldn't think straight as she felt him at her entrance.

"John" she gasped when he broke the kiss. She wanted to tell him no, but he was already pushing his way inside her. His mouth found her breast and he was sucking greedily sending more spasms throughout her center as he slowly stretched her long neglected flesh.

Any words of protest caught in her throat as she felt him deliciously stretching and filling her. It had been so long since she'd had intercourse that her eyes flew open in wonder at the feel of him inside her. He was so much thicker than her husband had been, and she wondered how her body would adjust to his girth. She glanced at him and found that John was looking down at her, his eyes glassy with desire.

"John…I'm not ready" she gasped. Yet he was already halfway inside her and she found herself clawing at his back pulling him closer, not pushing him away.

"What?" he asked stopping halfway. "You don't want this?"

She could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to hold back, and guilt filled her. She knew that they had gone too far to turn back now. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he tried to restrain himself.

"You're too big" she moaned. "It hurts a little."

"Baby, you can handle it if I take it slow" he reasoned. "All of this is yours. Claim it, Joss. Let me in" he groaned pushing in slowly. "I'm trying to go easy. Relax and take what I have to give you, Baby."

"Oh, God" Joss groaned. The feelings were the most intense she'd ever felt as she adjusted to his descent within her center.

Now she'd done it. His thickness sent delicious sparks through her as her traitorous body welcoming the intrusion. She groaned with the sweet memory of lovemaking as she felt his weight on top of her. However, it was different with John. This…this that she was experiencing now far surpassed her previous sexual encounters. John filled her in a way that her husband never had. She was amazed that she had already had two orgasms and wondered what the rest of the night would bring. She looked up at him. He was looking at her, his blue eyes flashing.

She was glad that he demanded the lights to remain on. Nights of lovemaking in the dark and under the covers were now a distant memory.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"What do you think?" she smirked. "I think that I've just been impaled by a horse masquerading as John Reese."

"You're making my head swell" he quipped kissing her as he began to move in and out slowly.

"Which head?"

"Both"

Joss chuckled and felt him grab her under her hips as his strokes increased.

"Damn woman! I thought you'd had a baby! Taylor must have been a C section, right?" he groaned as he walls clamped down on him hard. "No baby could have come through here!"

"Well I did have him naturally, but now it feels like another baby…but it's going in instead of coming out." She snickered.

"You can handle it" he said moving faster within her. "Handle it, Carter"

Joss felt him touching her cervix and the deliciousness of his strokes mixed with flashes of discomfort and him rubbing her clit were sending her into overdrive.

John watched as her eyes rolled back in her head. He hadn't known what to expect when he finally had her, but this surpassed all of his expectations. She was unbelievably tight and fit him perfectly.

"Damn Carter. You were a virgin" he groaned.

Joss couldn't argue with him. It felt as if he was splitting her in two and she surmised that she would be sore in the morning, but right now it felt like a little piece of heaven. It had never been like this for her before. He pushed her knees up and increased his rhythm as she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"I love you, Carter" he groaned as he felt himself drawing to conclusion.

"John…please…" she moaned as he increased his strokes. She was unsure of how much more she could handle.

He lowered her leg and quickly turned her over and pulled her to her knees, sensing her discomfort.

"Mine…all mine" he groaned as he pushed his way inside her again.

"Yeah, all yours" Joss agreed. This was better, but she missed the feel of him on top of her.

The bed began to shake as he pounded into her hard, and Joss held onto the headboard wondering if the bed would be able to withstand the assault.

She felt his fingers digging into her buttocks and then he cried out as he stiffened and came hard, his seed flooding the condom he was wearing.

Joss collapsed on the bed and he fell down beside her, breathing hard.

"That was incredible" she said smiling at him.

"You're incredible" he replied pulling her close.

"I hadn't planned on this-"

John quickly brought his finger to her lips, silencing her. "I'll still respect you in the morning."

"Taylor-"

"He understands more that you think" John replied interrupting her.

He could see the hesitation in her eyes, the worry about their situation. It would not be easy for the two of them. They had to be careful.

"I'm not going anywhere" he declared kissing her. "We're a team, Carter."

"Go to sleep" she said smiling at him.

Joss awoke on her stomach, feeling him probing her backside with his tongue. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"What are you doing?" she gasped trying to break free from the hold he had on her.

"I'm giving you a first hand experience to the question you asked me last night." He replied bringing his face flush with her backside.

Joss gasped as he parted her cheeks again, his tongue pressing against the virgin entrance.

"John, stop!" she shrieked, appalled.

"Why, don't you like it?" he queried, pulling her to her knees.

"You…you don't have to do this" Joss gasped even as she was growing hotter by the minute.

"You said that you only do something like this with someone you trust…someone you're in an exclusive relationship with" he reminded her.

"I was speaking of marriage!" she gasped shocked at her own response to his tongue there.

He paused and chuckled. "Is that a proposal, Carter? Am I that good?"

"Asshole"

"That's right…and that's what I'm licking right now, Carter" he said before returning to the task at hand. He fingered her clit as he did it and Joss found herself pushing back into his face for more.

"Ah, you do like it, my little freak" John chuckled. "Let's see what else you like."

He slowly pushed a finger inside the tight opening that he'd just tasted.

"No John" she gasped shocked at his intrusion.

"Yes Carter" he replied moving the finger slowly in and out. He then removed it and replaced it with his tongue again while he fingered her clit.

She was surprised at how fast she came, shouting his name before falling forward on the bed breathing hard.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" he remarked grinning at her.

"What a way to wake up" Joss groaned.

"I'd better get up before Taylor comes home" John replied looking at the clock.

"He's not going to come home until this evening. No school so he's probably still in the bed" Joss replied. "But I do have to go to work"

She sat up on the side of the bed. She stood up surprised that she wasn't as sore as she thought she would be.

"Aren't you going to show your appreciation for my morning wakeup call?" John asked pouting at her.

She turned and looked at him, seeing that he was already hard.

"Is that why you did it" she asked eying his erection.

"No" he said walking over to her. "I got that way by doing you."

"Come with me in the shower and we'll have to see what we can do to alleviate the problem" Joss teased.

John quickly followed her into the bathroom, grabbing her around her waist. Carter squealed in protest.

"You're going to make me late!"

"I'll be quick, I promise" he said nuzzling her neck. "You're addictive, Carter."

"You're greedy, Reese!"

"Says the woman who just got her rocks off!" he chuckled.

He kissed her then, his tongue seeking hers and felt her groan as she melted against him. He didn't think that they'd make it in the shower as he pushed her against the door and raised her leg.

He rubbed his member across her silky flesh before pushing forward, a groan escaping his lips.

Joss couldn't think straight as he pushed his way into her already throbbing center. He held her against the open door and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around him and he pounded into her hard.

"Shit Carter" he groaned. "You're so fucking tight!"

Joss gasped at the feel of him. She bent forward and captured his earlobe between her teeth and began to suck.

"Shit, I'm coming!' John shouted loudly before he exploded inside her.

He was gasping trying to catch his breath as she unwrapped her legs from around him. He leaned against the wall for support as his legs were shaky.

"John!" Joss groaned now looking at his flaccid member. "You didn't use a condom!"

Realization hit him like a tidal wave and their eyes locked.

"Damn!"

"Do you always go around having unprotected sex?" she asked dryly.

"Of course not! Do you?" he replied.

"Hell no"

"Then what just happened" he asked as she sat on the toilet seat.

"We lost our heads, I guess" she murmured.

"You could always go and get the morning after pill" he suggested, though his voice cracked a little. He didn't have any children of his own and most likely never would. His mind went back to the baby he and Finch had rescued and saved.

"John a baby is not in my plans" Joss reasoned. "Taylor is on his way to college. I mean…really!"

"I know" was all he could say, though he couldn't look her in the eye. "Do what you have to do."

He turned and walked out of the bathroom and Joss put her head in her hands. A baby now would be totally out of the question. More than likely she wasn't pregnant, she reasoned. She'd go to the doctor, get on birth control and all would be well.

She got up and found him sitting on the bed staring at the floor.

"John I have to get ready for work" she replied. He looked up at her.

"Go ahead and shower. I'll wait until you're done"

Joss didn't know what was going on in to do. She walked over to him and pushed herself between his legs. He looked up at her, his eyes searching hers.

"You'd make beautiful babies, but I'm probably not pregnant." She said smiling at him.

"I know" he said kissing her belly. "It was just a fleeting urge. Go on and shower. I have to check in with Finch."

He watched as she walked back into the bathroom and shut the door. He wasn't going to be greedy. He had more now that he could have possibly hoped for a year ago. He already loved Taylor as his own and the boy seemed to accept him.

Yes, John Reese was happy. If he was going to stay one step ahead of the FBI, a baby wouldn't figure in his plans. He made up his mind to be content with the love of the woman who held his heart in her hands.

End

But there may be an Epilogue


	6. Chapter 6 Carter's Dilemma

Carter's Dilemma

Joss tossed and turned, but could not sleep. She stared at the ceiling thinking about the mess that was now her life. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was after 2 AM. She lay face down on the bed, then on a left side and then her right. 3AM came and went and she still couldn't sleep. Her mind was a jumbled mess of 'what if' situations and scenarios of things that had happened in the last six weeks.

It had been six weeks had past since she and John had first made love. After that night, they had both been caught up in work, too busy to see each other. She had been working late and he had been off with Finch saving people out of her jurisdiction as numbers had come up. Plus Taylor seemed to be home more, his eyes following her every move.

Things had been crazy lately with a string of robberies at grocery stores. She and Fusco had been up to their necks in situations and there was no time for a love life.

Now John had been captured and she had put her entire career and reputation in jeopardy for this man. She'd destroyed evidence, tampered with DNA and lied outright concerning John, but he was still in custody. Donnelly wanted her to be the one to question the men in suits that were in custody. On top of everything else, her monthly was late.

She glanced at the clock again, 4:15 AM and groaned. She had to keep her wits about her if she was going to figure out something to get John released. Donnelly was convinced that one of the men being held was her man in the suit and she didn't know how she was going to convince him otherwise.

Her thoughts then went back to that night she and John were last together. It burned in her memory as well as the next morning. She couldn't take a shower without thinking about their interaction against the bathroom door.

She didn't know why she just didn't go and take the morning after pill after their little tryst in the bathroom, and she had dismissed the possibility of pregnancy from her mind. Time and situations sped by and she had forgotten about it until she realized that she hadn't had her monthly.

A check of the calendar revealed that she was very late. She was never late and she dreaded the possibility of why she was late. She groaned at the thought. One time. It had only been that once, but it only took one time to get caught. She glanced towards the bathroom and then to the bedside clock. 5 AM. The pregnancy test was still in the bag from the drug store unopened and hidden inside her box of maxi pads.

She sat up and decided to face the music since she had to go anyway. She knew that if Taylor decided to sneak around, her pads would be the last thing he'd touch. She walked into the bathroom and dug down between the row of tightly packed pads and pulled out the test. She quickly opened it and used it before she could change her mind.

Joss closed her eyes praying as she waited. She didn't know how long she sat on the toilet with her eyes closed wishing that she could come up with some other reasonable explanation for her lateness other than pregnancy. She couldn't be pregnant! She couldn't be pregnant! Maybe it was stress. Nope, she'd been stressed before and it still came like clockwork. She then gave the test the side eye, but couldn't make it out. Finally taking a deep breath, she picked it up and looked at it.

Her heart sank as she stared at it, as the plus sign blared its results mockingly back at her. Damn! Damn! Damn! Now what was she going to do? She took the evidence and stuffed it back down in the package of maxi pads and flushed the toilet.

Here she was a mother with a son who was about to graduate, and now she's pregnant with John Reese's baby after one time of unprotected sex! She cursed under her breath and looked in the mirror.

The only positive thing about this whole mess was that she never experienced morning sickness with Taylor and it looked like she wasn't going to experience any with this one either. She could go and get an abortion, in fact that was the smartest thing to do, but she knew that she couldn't do such a thing without consulting John and he was locked up and could possibly never see the light of day again. She sighed to herself. She'd figure out something…with Finch's help and maybe even Fusco. No! What was she thinking? She couldn't tell them before telling John and he had enough on his plate right now.

She came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. The alarm went off at 6 AM and she quickly hit the button. She had to be at the precinct by 8 and today was the day that she would interview John.

She quickly showered and changed into her clothes. She found Taylor in the kitchen eating cereal.

"No big breakfast for me today?" she teased.

"Nope. Where's Mr. Badass?" Taylor asked grinning. "I haven't seen him around for a while."

"He's fine" Joss replied. "In fact, I'm going to see him today."

"He didn't come to my game yesterday" Taylor said sourly. "That's not like him."

"He's been out of town on an assignment" Carter said pouring herself some juice. God she could use a strong cup of coffee! "I'm going to catch him real quick before he goes out again. Any messages?"

"Naw" Taylor nodded. "I figured he must be busy"

Joss sat at the table and made small talk with Taylor. He was almost a man and here she was about to start all over again. Unbelievable! She couldn't do it! She just couldn't. The sensible thing would be to get an abortion. She had already raised one child alone. She was older now and not prepared to do it again.

She listened as Taylor continued to talk about school and basketball and she didn't realize that he had stopped talking and was staring at her curiously until the silence in the room drew her focus back to him.

"Ma, are you alright" he asked curiously.

"Yes, Taylor. I'm just tired, I guess." She said sipping her juice.

"Maybe you need to take some time off" Taylor replied.

"I know…maybe in a couple of weeks" she said. "But now it's time for you to go to school, young man."

Taylor gave her a quick kiss and left the house.

((**))

Reese sat in his cell thinking about the upcoming 'interrogation'. Donnelly's words to Carter hadn't escaped his hearing.

He realized that the DNA wasn't a match because more than likely Joss had tampered with the evidence. She'd gone against her moral compass as a cop for him. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that. It was not his intention to place her in that type of position. She had everything to lose, and for what? He had already lost everything…and it pained him to think of dragging her down with him.

This was one reason why he hadn't wanted to get involved with her. She was too good for him. He knew that he had too much baggage to get involved with her or anyone else, but his need for her had overridden his good senses.

He lay back against the cot and thought about the night they had together. Her skin was warm and silky, the aroma of her arousal at his hands a pleasant memory that caused his member to stir. She was more than he'd ever hoped for or dreamed about.

Reese licked his lips as he thought about her perky breasts with their chocolate nipples. The sounds that she made when he pushed them together, licking from one to another caused him to groan and shift himself. Now was not the time, John. He reminded himself.

He sat up and opened his eyes. It was morning and it wouldn't be long before he'd see her. He wondered if she was prepared to do this under Donnelly's watchful eye. He knew every expression, could read what she was feeling and thinking just by looking into her eyes. She had been scared for him, more than he was for himself.

He had been placed into solitary after the fight with Bear's previous owner. In order to hide his military fighting skills, he had allowed them blows that he could easily have blocked, but not enough to do a lot of damage. The guards had separated them and placed him in solitary which was fine with him.

He looked around. One lone bunk with a toilet was all there was. He'd been in worse prisons and worse situations. He'd get out of there…somehow. Finch more than likely was working on a plan as will as Fusco.

Reese sat back and heard the approaching footsteps. More than likely it was his breakfast.

"Here you go" the guard said after opening the door. The tray slid across the floor towards him.

"You look a mess" the guard chuckled eying the bandage on Reese's forehead and his busted lip.

Reese grunted in reply and picked up the tray. A bowl of thick oatmeal, two slices of bacon and some powdered eggs and toast. He decided against the eggs and oatmeal and bit into the bacon, surprised that it wasn't that bad. He then wrapped it in the toast and quickly gobbled it down despite the protest from his bottom lip.

He sipped the watery orange juice which also caused his lip to sting, but he ignored it. He thought about Joss again as he finished his meal. He wondered what she was planning to do…what she was planning to ask him. He knew that it wouldn't be long before they'd come back to get him and he hoped that somehow they could get out of this mess.

((***))

Donnelly looked at his watch. He knew that he was feeling anxious, but felt that he was so close to finally catching the elusive man in a suit. It had to be one of the four men and his gut told him that Carter would be able to help him determine which one it was.

He sipped his coffee and looked at everything they had on the men again. Carter had told him that she would be in by nine, and it was now 8:15. He hoped that she'd arrive early so that they could discuss strategy.

As if on cue, he looked up to see Carter coming in his direction. He noted that she looked somewhat apprehensive and worried.

"Good morning, Detective"

"Good morning" she replied nodding.

"We're going to get this guy" Donnelly was saying anxiously. "We just have to figure out which one it is. I know it's one of those four men."

"Well if it is, I'm sure we'll figure it out" Carter replied coolly.

Donnelly nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Let's talk strategy. We have to keep him on the defensive and wait for him to slip up. I want you to wear this earpiece and I'll feed you questions."

Joss tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but it was all like a fog to her. Her responses and movements were automatic and she hoped that Donnelly wouldn't pick up on her being distracted.

The interrogation lasted all day with Donnelly standing outside listening to every word. She talked to each of the four men, trying to be careful when she talked to John so that it appeared that she remained neutral. Thank goodness that Finch was also in her ear guiding her along the way. She was glad when her interrogation with him was over as she was watching every word as she talked to John.

Her nerves were on edge, though she tried not to show it. Finch had basically told her that the whole operation was riding on her pulling this off. She sat across from John, her eyes taking in his haggard expression. Though she was sure that he was making up stories as she asked, her instinct told her that there was a lot of truth also mixed in with the lies he was telling. It amazed her that as he told a lie, Finch was able to cover it and make it look real for Donnelly. Still Donnelly would not relent.

After she had interviewed all four, Donnelly insisted that she interview John again. She felt as if her head was going to explode because she was so tense. However on the outside she remained calm as she sat there asking him questions, pushing the thought of her need to tell him about the baby they'd created to the back of her mind.

She read between the lines on the answers he gave. He spoke decisively, looking at her slowing down on some words, giving more emphasis on others…the words that were made just for her ears only and she knew that he was depending on her to work a miracle and get him out of this predicament, but Donnelly just would not let it go.

She took a break and Donnelly sent out for lunch. Her stomach lurched in protest and she thought about the baby. It had to be nerves because she didn't succumb to morning sickness. She drank some water and closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. She hoped that Donnelly didn't suspect anything and that Finch would quickly decide which of the men would take a fall.

Donnelly brought John back in the room for her to interrogate him some more giving her questions in her ear. Finch was in the other ear and she played along as best she could. She knew that John saw the conflict on her face. He could read her better than anyone else. She was doing everything she knew how to point Donnelly in another direction, but it didn't appear to be working.

It sickened her when John was sent to the yard of the prison and Donnelly watched eagerly to see if he'd defend himself using his military skills. She touched her stomach unconsciously at the sound of every sickening blow that landed on his body. It was as if she was trying to shield the baby from the images before her. She glanced at Donnelly and saw the intensity of the stare on his face as he watched the screen as well as a bit of a smirk. He was actually enjoying this! Without even thinking, Joss lost it yelling at him and walked out of the room. She couldn't deal with this for another minute.

((**))

"Looks like you've been cleared" The guard said to Reese as he sat in his cell. "You're free to go"

He threw Reese' clothes at him. "Get dressed."

Reese was filled with relief. Carter had pulled it off…somehow. He smirked to himself. He'd have to make it up to her somehow, but first he had to get out of there before Donnelly changed his mind again.

He quickly dressed and was processed. It felt good to be free and he gave Donnelly a quick glance before exiting the building. Carter was standing there also and he forced himself not to even look her way or acknowledge her.

He didn't have a phone since he had destroyed it when he was captured, but he knew that the team had a meeting point and he was going there to wait, but first he had to make sure that he wasn't being followed.

He made several stops including one to his 'office' just in case Donnelly was having him followed. He then left and stopped by a nearby diner before making it back to the meeting point.

((***))

Joss breathed a sigh of relief. Reese had been freed. She notified Finch though she couldn't get a hold of Fusco. She just wanted to get out of there and away from Donnelly after all he'd put her through.

"You have your man in the suit" she said facing him. "I'm tired. I'm going to call it a day."

Donnelly stared at her, nodding in agreement. "Yes, I guess we do" he said slowly, eying her.

Joss packed up her things and walked wearily out of the building. Reese should be at their meeting point that the team had previously decided on and then they could plan their next move. However, most of all they needed to rest and regroup. She didn't know how she was going to tell him about the baby with all that had happened recently. She decided to wait until things had settled down a bit.

She pulled into traffic and headed to the docks, quickly parking and waited. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't see Donnelly following her. Reese wasn't there, but she wasn't worried. She knew that he was just being extra cautious and she would wait.

It didn't take Reese long to show up and he looked totally relaxed. It was finally over, like a long nightmare. He was her friend and soul mate. Their eyes locked and she could see the gratitude there. He told her that he couldn't have made it without her help.

"John" she said slowly looking at him. "I've got something to tell you."

He looked at her inquiringly, the smirk she'd grown to love on his face.

"So tell me."

The click of a gun drew their attention and both of them were caught off guard as Donnelly pointed the gun at them. Joss couldn't believe it. He had somehow figured out that she was in on it and she mentally kicked herself for not being more careful.

"Well, well. I knew that it was an inside job, Carter. But you really had me fooled" Donnelly said pointing the gun. "Now throw down your weapon and put your cuffs on him. I knew that he was the man in the suit."

Joss could do nothing but comply. How had he figured it out? He quickly answered her question.

"You had me going there, Carter" he said as he put the cuffs he had on her. "That is until you lost it when you saw him being beaten….it was then that I realized that you were emotionally involved."

Carter mentally kicked herself.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault" John said as if reading her thoughts.

"Let's go" Donnelly said pointing towards his car.

Carter's heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest! She had been caught and more than likely she would be going to prison and would have John's baby there. What about Taylor? What would happen to him? She knew that her mother would take care of him, but what about the baby? Would they force her to give her baby up for adoption? A million thoughts ran through her mind.

"Why Carter? Why did you do it?" Donnelly asked interrupting her thoughts.

"He's a good man. He helps people" she explained only to be cut off by Donnelly's disbelieving laugh.

He's conned you, Carter" he snapped. "You've given up everything for him…your career, your life and for what? He's a murderer. The government trained him to murder people. He used you. He doesn't care about you!"

Tears stung in her eyes as the gravity of his words hit her. Though she knew that John wasn't the man that Donnelly was trying to paint, he was right about one thing, she'd given up everything to free John Reese.

Just then Donnelly's phone rang and before she realized it, a vehicle rammed itself into their car causing them to flip over several times. Carter's head banged against the window and she saw stars. She tried not to panic wondering who had done this thing and if they were going to get out alive. The car was upside down and the pain in her head was unmerciful.

She heard footsteps and then saw a gun point in the window and shoot Donnelly several times in the head point blank and then the person walked over to John.

"Hey Loverboy" she smirked before sticking a needle in his neck. She quickly came around the car and looked at Carter and thought that she was unconscious.

Carter kept her eyes closed, hoping that the woman wouldn't kill her as she'd just killed Donnelly. Who was this woman? Obviously John knew her. The woman then pulled John from the car and dragged him to her vehicle. Joss could hear the door shut and then she drove off.

Donnelly was dead and she was handcuffed to the car and she wondered how she was going to get free. If only she could reach Donnelly's cell phone. Since they were upside down, she felt around as best she could, though she was trapped in the car. She hoped that the phone which had been in Donnelly's hand hadn't flown out of the window when they crashed.

She felt around as best she could, but to no avail. There was nothing she could do but to wait and try to get her story together to tell her fellow cops what happened. She could smell gasoline and knew that the car could easily ignite and hoped that somehow Finch would figure out where she was and come to the rescue.

((**))

Finch sped down the road towards the signal from Donnelly's cell. He had to get to them before the cell's battery died. He was about thirty minutes away and hoped that Reese and Carter were still alive. He quickly contacted Fusco and filled him in on the situation, giving him the information of the cell's location.

When he arrived, Finch was relieved that no one else had spotted the accident and Fusco had beaten him there and was dragging Carter from the car. There was no sign of Reese. At that moment the car burst into flames causing Finch to jump back.

"It won't be long before someone comes" Fusco noted. "Let's get out of here."

"Detective Carter" Finch said walking over to her after Fusco had put her in his car. "Are you alright? Where's Reese?"

"She took him" Joss mumbled, groggy from the accident as Fusco held onto her. Finch could see that she wasn't totally aware of what was going on.

"Who took him? Was it Root?" Finch asked as Fusco put her into the car.

"No…but he knew her…" Joss voice trailed off as she closed her eyes slowly before passing out.

Finch noted that she was bleeding from a head wound. They had to get help in case it was worse than what it appeared. He walked with Fusco and opened the passenger side door of the car as Fusco put her inside.

"We've got to get you patched up" Fusco was saying opening his glove compartment and removing a first aid kit.

"She needs to go to the hospital." Finch replied. "It looks like she may have a concussion. I'm sure Mr. Reese can take care of himself for a little while. We need to move and quickly."

Fusco looked at Carter and realized that she was weaving in and out of consciousness. He knew that Finch was right. They had to leave before someone else showed up.

"I know someone who'll treat her and not ask questions" Finch said. "Follow me."

Fusco nodded and followed close behind wondering who the woman was that had taken Reese.

They pulled up to the door of the morgue where there was a funeral hurst parked.

"Wait here" Finch said and quickly entered the building.

Fusco sat in the car and waited for Finch to tell him that the coast was clear.

"The baby…" Carter mumbled. "Is the baby alright?"

"Baby?" Fusco asked surprised. "Who's baby."

"Johns…"

Fusco could barely make out what she was saying. Did she say John's baby? That knock on the head must have been worse than he thought. He touched her forehead to see if it was hot and was relieved when Finch came to the door and beckoned him in.

Fusco quickly carried Carter into the morgue and laid her on the gurney. Finch grabbed Fusco's arm and pulled him away as the doctor began to examine Carter.

"Did she say anything else?" Finch asked. "Did she say anything about the woman that took Reese?"

"No" Fusco replied. "She's out of her head a bit…she kept saying something about a baby."

"A baby?" Finch asked surprised. "What baby?"

"I dunno…something abut John's baby." Fusco said shaking his head. "I'm sure it's just the knock on her head talking."

Finch stared at Fusco and minute and then looked back over his shoulder at the doctor.

"Check in and see if the police has discovered Donnelly's car" Finch instructed before walking back over to the gurney. "Find out what they know."

"Will do" Fusco said pulling out his cell phone.

The doctor looked up at Finch as he approached. "She's going to be fine…just a concussion. She'll need to rest a few days. I've given her a sedative to help her sleep."

Finch looked back at Fusco who was on the phone with his back towards them.

"Good" he said turning back to the doctor. "However there's one more thing I need you to do."

"What's that" the doctor asked looking up from Carter.

"I need you to do a pregnancy test" Finch said before glancing back at Fusco again.

"A pregnancy test?" The doctor mused. "Why?"

"Don't worry about why" Finch responded. "I'll give you another thousand to do it. I need to know as soon as possible."

"Sure" the doctor said. "I can do the bloodwork myself."

Finch watched as he quickly took some blood from Carter. Hopefully it was as Fusco said, that she was just out of her head a little from the concussion. However, Finch thought back to that evening six weeks ago when he had been listening in and Reese and Carter had both turned off their phones.

He sighed and rubbed his head wondering where the hell was John Reese.


End file.
